Darkness Before Dawn
by SoloWing
Summary: When Maylu gets caught in the crossfire between Lan and WWW, she goes blind. But with Lan's help she refuses to back down, and enters the new N1 Grand Prix. As she and Roll grow closer, Roll unlocks new powers that rival Mega-Man's own.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I don't own Mega-Man Battle Network, or any characters thereof. O.K.?_

_This fic is not related to my Mega-Man.EXE: Network series is any way. I have a feeling this is going to become a series in itself, but we'll just see about that._

_Enjoy but don't forget to review please!_

* * *

**Tuesday 10:10 AM: Higsby's Chip Shop.**

"You want how much for that chip?" Lan's jaw dropped.

"It's an easy 100,000 Zenny," Higsby calmly replied, "There's only five of them in existence. Besides with the new Tag-Team Tournament coming up, it'll come in handy. Do you have a partner yet?"

"No, I'd probably better find one soon, otherwise I can't compete." Lan commented as he eyed the Battle Chip. If Higsby was right, this one, called a Time-Stop, could freeze time in a Netbattle, allowing the user to move around, but everything else would be frozen in place.

"But, I don't think I'm willing to pay that much." The Op said.

"In other words," Mega-Man spoke up, "You can't afford it."

"Hey!" Lan cried at the P-E-T, "My finances are no one else's business."

"Right," The Navi grinned, "Uh, Lan? Phone call!"

The Op punched a button on the Terminal, before he could say anything a gravelly voice greeted him. "This Lan Hikari?"

"What do you want?" Lan asked suspiciously.

"Just to give ya a warning." The voice continued, "Wily isn't too thrilled with ya, so I figure that if I can delete you and that Navi, I'll move up the ranks."

"Dream on." Lan retorted.

"Anyway, I just wanna say, you've got a cute 'girlfriend', it'd be a shame if anything happened to her."

Lan's face flushed with anger. "You leave Maylu out of this! If you've got a bone to pick come, get me!"

"Whoa-ho-ho. Ya do care for her, so I'll give ya a chance to save her. Ya've got twenty minutes to get to the Antiques Shop on the southwest corner of town, if you're late then, you'll need a new 'girlfriend'!" The connection dissolved.

As Lan struggled to control his anger, he tore out off the Chip Shop leaving a startled Higsby behind; he flew across the streets as fast as he could.

"Wow!" Mega-Man gasped as they just barely missed an oncoming car; "Can you be a bit more careful?"

"No time!" Lan was visibly angry, "We've got to get there fast!"

The Bomber closed his eyes as his Op dashed across a yellow light; mercifully, they quickly arrived at the Antique Shop. With seven minutes to spare, Lan kicked of his roller blades and didn't even take the time to clip them to his backpack; he just left them lying there on the sidewalk.

The Antiques Shop resembled a mall more than an antique store, with the layout of a modern shopping center, but it was packed with old furniture and such.

The enraged boy crashed into the doors; they wouldn't budge. "Locked!" Lan gasped.

"Phone!" Mega-Man cried.

Lan jabbed the button and roared into the speaker. "I'm here now, let her go!"

The gravelly voice cut him off, "Not yet, squirt, ya gotta beat us in a Netbattle to save your 'girlfriend'. Ya see; she doesn't even now that she's in danger, I've toyed with all of the lights in this building. In exactly five minutes they'll all explode! As in 'boom'! Naturally, it won't be a big explosion, but it'll be more than enough to-"

"Where are you?" Lan cut the voice off.

"See that terminal on your right?" The voice asked, "If you jack in there, then you'll go straight to the light controls, once there, fight the Navi. If you win, you can have your 'girlfriend', if you lose, 'boom'!"

Lan's teeth were clenched so tight that he thought his jaw would snap. "You just messed with the wrong guys, Jack in Mega-Man Power Up!"

Mega-Man crashed into the Network, and faced his opponent, Blaster-Man.

"You're going down!" The Blue Bomber cried, as he leveled his Mega-Buster and fired away.

"Ha! Just wait'll I blow you off the bit-map!" Blaster-Man moved slightly to let the laser bypass him, then he launched a bomb at his adversary, the explosion caught the Battler and flung him backward.

"He's been upgraded." Mega-Man groaned as he got to his feet.

"There's no time for this!" Lan shouted, "Let's take him down with the Program Advance!"

"Got you!" Mega-Man agreed. 

"Cyber-Sword Battle Chip in! Download!" Mega-Man felt his right wrist transform into the Sword.

"Wide-Sword Battle Chip in! Download!" The Blue Bomber raised his right wrist as the Wide-Sword activated.

"Long-Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!" The Bomber raised his hands above his head, as the three swords fused into the Program Advance Sword.

"Program Advance NOW!" Mega-Man swung his blade, releasing a wave of Program Advance energy. The wave traveled about three inches before it blew up in his face.

"Ah!" Mega-Man sank to his knees, stunned. "Lan, you zoned out big time, we have to be in perfect synchronization for the Program Advance to work."

"Sorry, but this guy's got to go down, there's only three minutes left!" Lan cried, "Here! Long-Sword Battle Chip in! Download!"

The Blue Bomber raised his sword and charged at the WWW Navi.

"Try some explosives!" Blaster-Man kicked off a pair of Bombs, which rocketed at the two Navis.

"No thanks!" Mega-Man quipped as he sliced through the loaded projectile; "I'm on a diet!"

The Blue Bomber came in close and swung at Blaster-Man, he passed him by and turned to face him. The WWW Navi was unscratched.

"This can't be!" Lan hollered, "Mega-Man, we'll use the Program Advance again! Get ready!"

"Lan!" Mega-Man corrected, "you're so out of focus that we'll never pull it off!"

"You're right, I've got to calm down." Lan agreed, "you ready, Mega-Man?"

"Let's blow this guy to the moon!" The Blue Bomber agreed; he started running towards Blaster-Man.

"Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan jammed the chip into his P-E-T.

Blaster-Man turned and kicked off a pair of explosives that spun through the air towards Mega-Man. The Blue Bomber felt the Spreader-Cannon form and used it to blow the explosive projectiles out of the air.

"Good-bye, punk!" Blaster-Man's right hand transformed into the Blaster-Cannon, he leveled it at Mega-Man and fired away.

"Blaster-Guard! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Mega-Man raised his shield, and kept going as the miniature explosives crashed into his defense.

"Electro-Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

The Blue Bomber's shield transformed back into the cannon, which in turn morphed into a hilt as the Electro-Sword came to life.

Blaster-Man switched back to his bombs, and sent two flying at Mega-Man. The Navi cleaved through them with his sword, and without breaking his motion, he brought it down across Blaster-Man.

"AAHH!" The WWW Navi roared with anger. "NO!"

**__**

Blaster-Man logging out.

"Quick, Mega-Man! Shut down the lights!" Lan cried. "And open the doors!"

"You got it!" Mega-Man found the program controlling the lights and instructed it to override the hacker's directions. "Oh no, phone!"

The Op jabbed the button, and heard that familiar voice say; "Don't you think you'd better get moving?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Gravelly Voice continued, "When ya defeat the Navi, ya only unlocked the doors, the lights will still go boom in a few seconds!"

"You coward!" Lan roared into the P-E-T, "I'm surprised that WWW would even let a sneak as low as you into their organization." 

"Ya're running out of time." The phone call ended.

Lan jacked his P-E-T out of the terminal and ran into the shop, Maylu was the only one in the store; she had her back to him.

"Maylu!" Lan shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get out of there!" Time seemed to shift into slow motion, as Maylu turned around and started walking toward him.

Then all of the lights in the shop brightened to an intense degree, a series of explosions sounded as light after light blew up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the noise and explosions ceased.

Lan was moving as fast as he could, but could only watch as his friend collapsed to the floor with a soft thump.


	2. Reflections

_Author's Note: Still don't own Mega-Man Battle Network._

_This Chapter is written from Lan's point of view. Don't forget to review!_

**Wednesday 10:45 AM, Dan Tech City Hospital.**

"Remember: if anything changes, call us immediately!" Mr. Sakurai instructed me.

"I will, you and Mrs. Sakurai need to go get some sleep," I answered, Maylu's parents had arrived soon after she was admitted to the hospital. I had stuck around until after midnight, then they had sent me home for some rest, now I had come back and was going to return the favor.

I watched them trudge off; then I turned back to my friend. After hiding it behind a ton of medical baloney, the doctors had admitted that they didn't know what was wrong. All they could tell was that she had a small concussion, and was in a coma.

I placed my P-E-T on the nightstand, next to Maylu's Terminal. After connecting the two, I sank down into a chair, and prepared to wait.

"Roll," Mega-Man approached the pink Navi, "I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Roll never looked away from her Operator. "That means a lot."

"She'll recover, I know it." The Blue Bomber then dropped into silence.

I continued to wait as the minutes ticked by, as I sat there memories of Maylu and me ran through my head. The birthday parties we had thrown when we were only five years old, the day that Torch-Man had attacked her hairdryer at the worst possible moment, when she was using it. The way she looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking and acted so funny whenever we were remotely alone together. I couldn't figure that part out, weird huh?

After a few minutes, I impulsively reached out and took her hand in my own, it was because of me that she was in this mess, "I'm sorry this happened to you… It's my fault." I found myself saying as I waited for anything to happen.

An hour passed then two, various friends came and went, but I couldn't bring myself to budge from the room.

Roll was the first to notice: "She's moving! I think she's waking up!"

I jerked myself and noticed that it was true, Maylu was slowly sitting up.

"Maylu!" The Navis and me cried in unison.

The redhead looked around with a puzzled expression. "Who's there?"

"Maylu, it's me!" I took her hand. "I'm right here."

"Lan?" She stared blankly into the far wall. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Huh?" By now I was getting concerned.

"Why- where are you?"

"I'm right here." Concern? By now I was on the verge of panic, "On your left."

The girl slowly looked to her left; I looked into her eyes. The bright gleam that used to exist in them was gone, replaced instead by a dull lifeless stare, after a few seconds she looked away, "Oh, no…"

I felt the realization as well, and desperately wished that all of this were nothing more than a dream. "NURSE!" I hollered, as I mashed the call button into its frame, "Mega-Man, call her parents."

"Already done." The Blue Bomber replied, "They're on their way."

"Where's Roll?" Maylu continued staring at the wall.

"I'm right here, Maylu." Roll said from her P-E-T, "To your right, on a nightstand."

The girl hesitantly stretched out to her right, and felt along the tabletop. I couldn't stand to see her so confused, so I reached over and slid the device into her hand.

"Roll," Maylu's voice was cracking, "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here."

At that moment, a team of doctors and nurses entered the room.

"Mr. Hikari? We'll have to ask you to leave now." One of the nurses grabbed my arm.

"Please no!" Panic and confusion was written all over Maylu's voice, her fear stabbed at me worse than any knife could. "Let him stay, please! I- I need someone."

"Mr, Hikari, now!" The nurse pulled me toward the door.

I couldn't believe that they were being so cold-hearted to her, "But-"

"Now!" Another doctor tossed me outside like I was a rag doll."Lan? LAN! Don't go!" Those were the last words I heard from her before the door was shut in my face. I desperately wanted to barge in there, to comfort her, but Mega-Man's voice held me back."Her parents are here."

I looked away from the door, and saw the Sakurai's rushing toward me.

"How is she?" Mr. Sakurai asked.

"I wish I could tell you something different," I slowly replied, the memories of the past few minutes were haunting my mind. "But she's blind."

"What?" Mrs. Sakurai stared at me.

"Maylu can't see anything." I clarified, "I'm sorry."

"She's… blind?" Mr. Sakurai stared past me into the far wall.

I couldn't explain it, but slowly over the past few hours, I had become very protective of Maylu, "Listen, she's scared right now, I can hear it in her voice. So the last thing we need is for everyone to start treating her like she's a different person, just because she lost her sight."

"You're right, son." Mr. Sakurai snapped out of his stare and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you had the sense to see that."

The exchange was broken up as a doctor exited the room.

"Well?" Maylu's dad asked.

"Frankly, we don't know." The doctor explained. "We haven't been able to pinpoint what's wrong with her."

"Can we visit her?" Mrs. Sakurai inquired.

"At this point, I think it would do more harm than good for you to stay away. If possible one of you needs to stay with her at all times, at least until she adjusts-"

"Oh sure, you tell me to stay around after you throw me out of the room." I didn't even wait for him to reply; I strode through the now open door, and held my ground as the nurses and orderlies filed past me.

"Who's there?" Maylu asked from the hospital bed; she was still clutching her P-E-T; it was probably the only source of comfort she had had through all of that.

"It's Lan." I replied, "and your parents are here too." I added as the other two entered the room.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're here, honey." Mrs. Sakurai talked as she moved over toward the bed, "We're here."

"Um, Lan?" Mega-Man whispered, "Don't you think we should- let them have a moment?"

"You're probably right," I whispered back.

"I'll be right back, Maylu." I told her as I stepped out the door, minutes ago, I had been aching to come to her. Now, I knew I had to move away. "I'm not going far."

"It's my fault." I dropped into a chair in the hallway, the emotion and shock of the past few days had finally caught up to me and I felt exhausted. "It's all because of me that she's blind."

"Lan, please don't punish yourself." My Navi replied.

"I'm not," I stretched my arms. "But I've got to set it right, somehow."

Before I left the hospital, me and Maylu's parents worked out an arrangement; each of us would take a few hours with Maylu. That way the redhead wouldn't be alone, and the others could get some rest.


	3. Darkness

_Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Mega-Man Battle Network or any of it's characters.  
  
S. Rain; I was wondering if I'd hear from you. Yeah, that's probably the worst summary I've ever written, consider the cliffhanger a 'gimme' because there's a terrible one in a later chapter. By the way, I did rewrite the ending of Network Error.   
  
Dragonfang, Thanks! I'm doing my best!  
  
The rest of this fic takes is written from Maylu's point of view.

* * *

_  
**Thursday 9:34 AM: Dan Tech City Hospital.**  
  
Darkness.  
  
Empty, oppressing darkness. That was all I could see; at first I had been terrified, but now, now I was beginning to wonder if I had ever really been able to see at all. Everything I remembered felt like a dream, you couldn't tell if it was real or if you were remembering it correctly.  
  
"Good Morning!" A voice drifted into my room.  
  
"Lan?" I asked, grateful that someone was there. "You're back?"  
  
"Of course." The voice replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm here too!" Mega-Man's voice cried out, "Don't forget about the Navi!"  
  
"Lan," I asked as I stared into the darkness that had become my world, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Please, Lan." I begged. Reading people's feelings had never been his strong point. "Try to follow me on this. I can't see, so now I can't use my P-E-T, or take you guys on in Netbattles, my life's been turned upside down. There's so much I can't do now, I'm just afraid..."  
  
For once in his life, Lan kept quiet.  
  
"That you all will leave me." I finished.  
  
"Of course we won't!" I felt Lan's hand enter my own, "We'd never forget you just because you can't see. We like you because you're Maylu, and you'll always be her."  
  
"Thanks, Lan." I whispered.   
  
"I mean it too." Lan's voice continued, "By the way, did I tell you? I just finished registering us in that Tag-Team Tournament. We're going to be a team!"  
  
"But, I can't..." He didn't understand, I couldn't see, how would I know what Chip Roll needed? How could I even tell one Chip from another? I couldn't even tell who was in the room, much less tell one cartridge from another. We wouldn't last long with my handicap, would we?  
  
"The only limit on what you can do is the limit you place on yourself," Lan explained to me, "So we'll find a way to make it possible."  
  
"There's more news." The Op's voice continued from the darkness. "The doctors say that you might be able to go home this evening."  
  
"Really?" I would have to learn a new way of life, and they were already sending me home?  
  
"It's true, I just talked to them," Lan confirmed his statement.  
  
**Thursday 5:45 PM: Sakurai house.**  
  
I felt the car stop moving, after a few seconds the door on my right opened up, and I felt a hand grip mine.  
  
"I'll help you." My Dad's voice greeted my ears, "Do you think that you can make it to the door?"  
  
"I'll try." I answered as I stood up; I was still shaky on my feet, and my steps were slow and hesitant. As I carefully moved forward, I half expected everyone to grow frustrated at my slowness.  
  
"Were almost there." Mom's voice came to me, "Watch those steps!"  
  
I inched forward, and shifted the cane that the doctors had given to me, as they put it: 'Because you can't see what's in front of you, you'll have to feel your way along with this.' Right after the Doctor had said that, it had sounded like Lan had come unglued, and lectured the guy on proper 'bedside manner'.  
  
I felt the stick make contact with something hard and wide, it should be the steps leading up to the house.  
  
After some hesitation, I moved forward. Before, I could have climbed up those stairs without a thought, now it was all so foreign, like I had to learn to walk all over again, and like I was always on the verge of falling over. However, by the time I reached the top step, some of my terror had subsided.  
  
"I've got the door," Lan's voice reached my ears.  
  
A few uncertain steps later, I entered the house, or at least, I thought I had. My Dad kept guiding me forward, until I realized that we had entered my room. Somehow, I managed to reach my bed, and I sat on it, drawing comfort from its unshifting presence.  
  
"I'll stop by first thing tomorrow, Maylu, I promise." Again Lan's voice came through the darkness; it was followed by slow footsteps going toward the door.  
  
"O.K., Lan, see you then." I answered.  
  
**Friday 9:54 AM: Sakurai Home.**  
  
"Lan didn't forget about us, did he?" I asked my Navi through the blackness.  
  
"Of course not!" Roll replied, "Mega-Man will make sure of that! He probably just overslept like usual."  
  
"I hope so." I honestly did, but the uncertainty nagged at me, what if he had already forgotten us?  
  
"Maylu," Roll broke into my thoughts, "Maybe, maybe you need to do something, to- keep you occupied."  
  
"To keep my mind off of Lan?" I corrected her, "I guess, I should, but what?"  
  
"Um," My Navi's voice came to my ears. "Piano?"  
  
"How can I see what note to play?" I felt like my world had ended, I had been playing the piano for as long as I could remember. Now that was gone too.  
  
"We can at least try." Her voice said, "Maybe we'll figure something out."  
  
"You guide me to it." With Roll's help I was able to slowly maneuver around the furniture to the instrument. As I sat down on the bench, I felt a slight sense of familiarity. I stretched out and touched the slick keys, and, almost subconsciously, found the 'Middle C' key, or at least I hoped I had.  
  
At first I couldn't believe it, but as I started to play every note came out correctly. I played through one entire song from memory, then another, and finally a third. A calm feeling rushed over me as I sent the music through the air; maybe I wasn't as handicapped as I thought, my piano playing hadn't suffered at all from the blindness.   
  
With a small grin I sat back, and a sound of clapping rang through the air.  
  
I heard the welcome sound of: "Hi, Maylu, you're playing even better than ever!"  
  
"Lan, I was beginning to worry." I replied, relieved that he hadn't forgotten about me. He must have entered the room sometime during my 'concert'.  
  
"Sorry," Mega-Man's slightly digital voice reached my ears, "he just overslept."  
  
"I've figured out how you can enter the Tournament, next week." Lan continued ignoring the insult, "With a little work, you can be battling like the pro's!"  
  
"That's good," I smiled in the direction of his voice. "Before we go into that, I feel like I need some fresh air, why don't we go to the park?" I didn't tell him the real reason behind my desire to get out of the house, once I had stopped playing, the darkness had become so close, so oppressive, that I felt like I had to go someplace, and just to try and escape from it.  
  
"Are you sure?" The Op asked me, "I mean, it's not going to be like before..."  
  
"It's alright, Lan." I tried to ease him; "Me and my parents have already been out once this morning, and they said it would be alright, as long as you were with me."  
  
"O.K. then," Lan agreed, "Let's go."  
  
**10:15 AM: Community Park.**  
  
"This feels better," I smiled as we walked along a path; it did feel better to be outside. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't explain it, but I could feel, or sense things in the park, which made me sure that the world still existed.  
  
"I'm glad," Lan replied as he held onto my hand, "oh, great."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"An obnoxious WWW agent named Maddy is headed our way."  
  
I understood Lan's point. Maddy and me had never exactly gotten along very well, mildly speaking. And now that I had gone blind she was sure to have a heyday with my handicap.  
  
"Well, kiddies." I heard Maddy's voice, "you on your way to the playground?"  
  
"Just let us by." Lan said.  
  
"Well, Maylu," She ignored Lan, "You ready for a rematch? Me and Wacko-Man are going to pound you!"  
  
"Not today Maddy." I replied, trying to maintain some of my dignity. "I've got more important things to do."  
  
"Really?" Her voice sounded like it was coming from another direction, "what's the matter with you? You haven't even looked at me! Gotten all high and mighty have you?"  
  
I bit my lip, sooner or later she would find out about my accident. "Let's go Lan."  
  
"Sure, run to your little friend for help, he couldn't save you last time!"  
  
She already knew. That explained her weird behavior, of course with Maddy it was hard to tell when she was normal, and when she wasn't so normal. Her insult jabbed at me, Lan hadn't tried to hide what had happened, so I knew the truth, but for her to stoop so low... it made my blood boil.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" The agent continued, "For you to know that he can't protect you. It's really all his fault that you're blind now isn't it?"  
  
"Lan did his best!" I lashed out in rage, "And he's twice the battler you will ever be! Who're you going to go running to? Your boyfriend, that pyromaniac Match?"  
  
"You leave him out of this!" Maddy retorted.  
  
I felt a small sense of victory, evidently I'd struck a nerve. "I'll see you in the Tag-Team Tournament, be there."  
  
"What?" Maddy sounded shocked.  
  
"What's the matter?" I continued, "Didn't think I'd fight back? Lan and I entered the tournament, bring that fire loving partner of yours and we'll see you there!"  
  
"Fine I will!" She snapped, her voice growing fainter, evidently she was storming off. "You'll regret those words!"  
  
Things became eerily quiet.  
  
"Good Night!" Lan broke the silence, "I thought for a second that you two would come to blows."  
  
"I thought so too." I nodded for his benefit. "I just hope... I didn't get myself into a mess."  
  
"Maylu..." Lan's voice was barely above a whisper. "Did you mean that?"  
  
"Mean what?" I didn't understand him.  
  
"About not blaming me for what happened." The Op continued. "She's right, it is my fault that you went blind."  
  
"It's the truth." I replied. "And it's not your fault, it's WWW's. But we'd better get home, we've got a lot of work to do before this tournament."

* * *

To Be Continued on Tuesday. 


	4. Midnight

_Author's Note: You know the drill, I don't own Mega-Man or any characters, and don't forget to review._

_Katy B., I'll try and slow things down a little.

* * *

_

Saturday 11:23 AM: Sakurai house.

"Style Change!" Lan's voice cried out, I knew that he had fed the chip into the P-E-T.

"Wood-Shield!" Roll exclaimed to me.

"O.K." I acknowledged her as I ran my hand over my Battle Chips; Lan had attached labels with raised printing onto the disks. If I ran my finger over the top of a Chip, I could tell which one it was.

I heard digital footsteps, and guessed that the Blue Bomber was charging at Roll. She would be waiting until Mega-Man got very close.

"NOW!" Roll cried out.

"Fire-Tower! Battle Chip in! Download!" I slipped the chip into my P-E-T, it had taken some practice, but I had learned to slot in easily.

"Ow, hey, that's hot!" I heard Mega-Man gasp.

**_Mega-Man logging out._**

"We did it!" Roll exclaimed.

I grinned slightly at Lan; "You didn't take it easy on me, did you?"

"No, it's like I told you," I could hear the grin in his voice as he answered, "Even if you can't see, that doesn't mean you can't Netbattle."

"I can't speak for Lan," Mega-Man groaned from his terminal, "But I wasn't holding back, I think that's the first time I've ever been nailed by a Fire-Tower."

"Sorry, Mega" I listened to Roll chuckle at the pride-bruised Bomber, "But you set yourself up for it when you did that Style Change."

"I'll be right back." Lan said to me; "I've got to put these chips back in the recharge machine."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." I replied.

I waited a few moments, to give the Op time to leave the room before I asked. "Mega-Man? Are you there?"

"No, Lan absent-mindedly picked up his P-E-T when he left." Roll explained for me.

"I didn't want them to hear this anyway," I commented, "Because Lan would make a joke out of it. But I'm glad we have them as friends."

"Yeah," Roll agreed, "They haven't given up on us."

Monday 11:49 AM: The Boulevard.

The weeks passed quickly, and before I knew it I was on my way to our first match of the Tag-Team Tournament.

I could tell that my walking had improved as my parents and the group my friends led me through the Boulevard, maybe it was practice, or maybe it was the confidence in myself that had come with Netbattling, that had made the difference. I didn't know what it was, but I enjoyed it, because as long as I had that feeling, I didn't mind being blind as much.

"Are you ready for this?" Lan asked as he helped guide me across the street, "Our first match in the Tournament is today."

"You can do it, Maylu!" Yai's voice agreed, "We'll be cheering for you."

"Yeah, it's not like it'll be a problem that you can't see-" Dex cut himself off, "Oh, I mean -uh- good luck!"

I could well imagine one of the others frantically trying to keep Dex from finishing his statement, and I grinned at the various scenes my mind created. Dex had always had a small problem being tactful. "It's alright, Dex."

"We're here!" Tory announced as we entered a building.

"You can do it, Maylu." Mom's voice reminded me. "And we'll be here watching."

"You'd better go get registered," Yai informed me, "Because your match starts in ten minutes."

"Thanks guys." I nodded, "I won't disappoint you."

"You could never do that." Tory said to me. "So go get them!"

Seven minutes later, Lan had finished registering us in the tournament, and we were waiting at the Battle Arena for the match to start. After a moment, the announcer's voice flooded the stadium.

"Welcome to the first annual Tag Team Tournament!" The Announcer cried, "I'm Ribbita, your host for this event! Unlike most championships, this one will try to find the best Netbattling team, so get ready for some action!"

"The connection terminal's on the upper left side of the board." Lan told me.

I reached out and felt along the control panel, after a second I felt the connector with my fingers. "I've got it."

"To start things off with a bang," Ribbita continued, "We've got the second-place champion from the N1 Grand Prix, Lan Hikari! And his Net Navi: Mega-Man! Along with his teammate, Maylu Sakurai! And her Navi: Roll!"

I could clearly hear all of my friends cheering for me.

"Their challengers: local Battle Chip expert, Mr. Higsby and Number-Man, his ally, which was chosen by the judges because Higsby didn't have one, is Frank Main, with his Navi: Whale-Man!"

"Higsby entered this?" Lan remarked, "I wonder why… which one do you want to take, Maylu?"

"Frank," I replied, "I don't want to fight Higsby, he might take it easy on me."

"Alright, we can do this!"

"Before we begin, I have to make a note. According to her file, Maylu Sakurai recently went blind in an accident, but Lan Hikari refused to change partners when the fact was brought up during registration. Do they even a chance at winning this battle? We'll have to wait and find out! And now Netbattlers," Ribbita said, "Jack in now!"

That threw me for a second, they knew I was blind? And they had tried to get Lan to change partners? He had never told me about that; did he really have a chance as long as I was his teammate? 'He did it for me.' I reminded myself, 'he didn't do it to win, but for me, I won't let him down!'

"Jack in Mega-Man! And Power Up!" Lan's voice shouted. I could clearly hear his trademark style.

"Jack in! Roll! Power Up!" I also snapped her P-E-T's wire into the computer; of course, I couldn't be as fancy as Lan was.

Mega-Man and Roll must have beamed into the computer; they should have been followed by Whale-Man and Number-Man.

"Don't think we're going to take it easy on you," I overheard Whale-Man blubber at Roll, "just because your Op can't see!"

"Don't you know it's whaling season?" I couldn't help but grin as Roll shot an insult back at him.

"And now!" Ribbita shouted, "Battle Start!" 

"Crossfire! Battle-Chip in! Download!" Lan shouted.

"Your number is up!" I heard Mega-Man fired away at Number-Man.

"I can't count the number of times I've heard that joke." Number-Man remarked; something must have happened, because I never heard the shot connect with its target.

"Missile Barrage!" I turned my focus back to Whale-Man. If I remembered right, this move was very similar to a buster. I kept my concentration on listening to the match; I could hear Roll easily clearing the attack.

"Aqua-Tower." The marine Navi shouted.

"Now, Maylu!" Roll said to me.

I ran my hand over my chips; I quickly had the one she needed ready and slid it into her P-E-T, "Area-Steal Battle Chip in! Download!"

I guessed that Roll had warped out of the tower's path and was appearing behind Whale-Man. I knew I was right, because I heard her shout: "looking for me?" and then a Roll Blast slam into Whale-Man.

"Ready, Roll?" I asked as I heard her dodge another one of Whale-man's attacks, "Cyclone! Battle Chip in Download! Aqua-Tower, Battle Chip in! Download!"

Roll would've sent her Cyclone tearing at Whale-Man, then she would leap to the side, and set her Aqua-Tower loose. I could hear Whale-Man delete the cyclone, but the Aqua-Tower crashed into him.

Enraged, the marine Navi renewed his missile attacks.

My pink friend was having trouble against an angered Whale-Man. The marine Navi was firing missile after missile at her, and she was going through barriers faster than I would have liked.

"Me and Mega-Man are back-to-back!" The pink Navi shouted to me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I heard Lan ask.

"I hope I am." I replied. "Get ready Roll!" 

I listened to Number-Man fire a grenade and Whale-Man send a missile flying toward their opponents.

"Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan instructed.

"Piranha Virus, Battle Chip in, download!" I sent a chip in as well. 

"Looks like you two are pinned in!" Whale-Man shouted.

"It is time for us to divide the championship!" Number-Man squealed, "Because you are trapped between us!"

I could hear Mega-Man vault into the air.

Then I heard a thump, which told me that Roll had hit the ground and the missiles continue to roar without exploding. A thud sounded as she leapt to her feet; she summoned the Piranha Virus, and instructed it to unleash it's Triton Spears at Number-Man.

Number-Man shrieked as first the missile, and then the Spears crashed into him.

I listened to the Blue Bomber hit the ground and then fire his Spreader-Cannon.

**__**

Number-Man logging out.

Whale-Man logging out.

"Unbelievable!" Ribbita roared into her microphone, "Even with their handicap, Maylu and Lan have taken victory in this round!"

"We did it!" Lan shouted.

"We did!" I agreed. I was feeling wonderful, everyone had been expecting us to lose, but we had come back for a win.

I jacked out. "Listen, the others still haven't stopped cheering."

"Come on." I felt a hand take mine in its grip, "We have to go get our chips."

I just smiled as I heard the grin in his voice.

Higsby and Frank met us in the Battlers Lounge.

"That was a good match, Maylu!" The Chip expert sang out, "You won fair and square."

"Nice round." It must have been the boy named Frank that was mumbling, "I guess we're supposed to swap some chips, huh?"

"That's right," Lan confirmed, "The judges say that this way, it will be skill, and not chips that determine the outcome of the match."

"Alright, Lan," I heard Higsby sighed, "Which chip do you want?"

"Did you bring that 'Time-Stop'?"

"Uh, alright! Here! take it! What chips have you've got?"

"Why didn't you use the thing?" Lan asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to waste such a rare chip!" I shook my head as I listened to Higsby's explanation; it was his biggest weakness.

"Waste?" The Op repeated, "what do you mean?"

"Every time you use a rare Battle Chip, its value and quality decline." Higsby explained, "I couldn't let it happen to that one, while it was in my possession!"

"Which chip?" There was a trace of anger in Frank's voice, as it broke into the exchange.

"Um, which one's do you have?" I asked, the sense of helplessness was starting to emerge again.

Silence.

"Frank? Are you still there?" By now the remains of that victorious feeling had been shattered.  
  
"He's got a Heater, Bubbler, Ring-Zap, Bubble-Wrap, and a Cyber-Sword." It was Lan's voice that explained it to me; it had an undertone of frustration.

"I've already got a Bubble-Wrap and the Bubbler," I said, "So I'll take the Cyber-Sword." I didn't have many sword chips, so I rarely used that strategy. But with this chip I would have a surprise for anyone that figured out my style.

"Area-Steal." Frank demanded.

I held out my copy of the Area-Steal chip, and felt it leave my hand. After a few seconds, another disk was placed between her fingers.

I sensed Lan jerk a little. As I started to pocket the chip, his voice stopped me.

"Maylu, wait, here- He gave you the wrong chip."

I gasped, Frank had tried to take advantage of me, and I hadn't even known about it. The helplessness threatened to overpower me; I couldn't keep existing like this, relying on someone else to watch out for me. 'No!' I thought to myself, 'don't think like that, there's a solution, you just have to find it.'

"Here's the real Cyber-Sword." I heard Lan's voice as a chip was pressed into my hand.

"Sorry," I listened to the kid mutter as he stalked away.

"Let's go, I'll put a label on that chip for you." I could hear the anger in Lan's voice. "Don't let him get to you, he's just a jerk."

"Well, well, well, Lan, you have just sunk to a whole new low."  
  
"Chaud." Lan's voice clearly showed that he wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"I mean, choosing a blind partner just so that everyone will take it easy on you. That's disgraceful." The Op continued.  
  
"Keep walking," Lan whispered to me, "Maybe we can get by him."  
  
"Don't expect me to fall for your trick." Chaud's voice was fading now, "Because I won't lay down for any fourth rate battler, even if she is blind."

"We'll show him." Lan muttered to me, "He's got no right to say those things."

"I know," I agreed, "I think that those comments just show how insecure he feels."

* * *

Next update on Friday. 


	5. Shadows

_Author's Note: It's just the same old. I don't own MegaMan Battle Network or any MegaMan series. Drop me a review.  
__  
S. Rain, no problem. Basically, I was just trying to come up with an insult that made ironic sense with that Maddy and Match crack. Yes this is a LanMaylu fic, and that's the only kind that you'll see me write, because I REALLY can't see Maylu and Chaud or Chaud and Yai together. Yes, we're back to grumpy Chaud because this isn't related to the Mega-Man.EXE: Network series, I hate having him act like this because I kind of like the guy, can't explain it, but I do. And it's time for a deep dark secret to be revealed, I don't own a single Mega-Man Battle Network game! Of course, you guys probably figured that out long ago. I have played a couple, but I don't have the time or the budget to actually buy the system and cartridges, so that's why I cut so many corners, I don't know where the corners are  
__  
C. S. Omega, thanks for the info. I need it._

_Let me say this here, then maybe I can get the anonymous E-mailer off of my back. I have strong positions against homosexuality (watch that go over well in the review boards), SO I WON'T WRITE ABOUT IT.   
  
One final note, they are going to confront the agent that blinded Maylu in a later chapter._

* * *

**Tuesday, 10:12 AM: Sakurai house.**  
  
"E-Mail!" Roll alerted me, "It's from Lan!"  
  
"What's he say?" I asked as I reached over and pushed pause on the training simulator.  
  
"Just that he'll be late this morning, he got called to SciLab for some reason."  
  
"At least he didn't oversleep." I quipped, "We'll just train some more, while we wait on him. I think your sword skills are improving."  
  
"Thanks, but that virus you sent isn't working too well in this simulation," Roll informed me, "How about a different one?"  
  
"O.K.," I unpaused the simulator and listened to it resume our session, "Hurricane! Battle Chip in, Download!" I put the proper Chip into my P-E-T.  
  
"Hurricane!" Roll sent the storm at her target, a standard training Navi.  
  
"Now, hit him with this! Cyclone, Battle Chip in! Download!"  
  
Instead of it forming, I heard the sounds of an explosion, then Roll and her simulated opponent logged out simultaneously.  
  
"What was that?" My Navi gasped as she crashed into my P-E-T.  
  
"It was..." I replied, "It sounded like a -"  
  
"But it couldn't have been." Roll obviously had the same idea, "could it?"  
  
**Friday 10:23 AM: Tag Team Tournament.**  
  
"And today we have Maylu and Lan," Ribbita shouted, "against Tony and Hubert with their Navis, Shock-Man and Dozer-Man!"  
  
"What do they look like?" I asked Roll.  
  
"Shock-Man's orange and black, he's about as tall as Proto-Man, and it looks like he's electric based. Dozer is yellow and gray, he's small, but built like a tank."  
  
"And battlers." The announcer cried, "Jack in now!"  
  
"Jack in, Roll, Power up!"  
  
"Jack in, Mega-Man, Power up!"  
  
"Jack in, Shock-Man, Power up!"  
  
"Jack in, Dozer, Power Up!"  
  
"I'm so excited I'm sparking!" It must have been Shock-Man that said that.  
  
"I'm gonna pound you into the dirt!" That voice had to belong to Dozer.  
  
"And Battle Start!"  
  
"Let's get cracking," My partner said, "Spreader, Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
"Let's do this, Roll." I agreed, "Aqua-Tower, Battle Chip in, download!"  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" A voice shouted at me, "Earth-Barrier, Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
"I dig it!" Dozer shouted.  
  
I heard a low rumble and then two explosions, which I guessed where Mega-Man's Spreader and Roll's Aqua-Tower crashing into the barrier.  
  
"Earthquake!" Dozer yelled, I heard a sharp crack and a low rumble.  
  
"He split the arena in two!" Roll cried, "Me and Mega-Man are separated by a huge hole!"  
  
I bit my lip; most of our attacks depended on teamwork with Lan. With Roll trapped on one side of the arena, and Mega-Man on the other, we'd be at a serious disadvantage.  
  
"So which Navi do you want to take out first?" A different voice said.  
  
"Let's get that cute pink one." The first said; I decided that he had to be Hubert, Dozer's Op. "How much trouble can a blind Net Op give us? Then we can get Mega-Twerp."  
  
"Now they're both on my side!" My friend cried out in shock.  
  
"They wanted to double-team us!" I realized that that had been their strategy all along. "Hang on Roll, we'll find a way out of this."  
  
"You think that hole is going to keep Mega-Man out of the fight?" Lan snapped, "Not if we use an Area-Steal Chip."  
  
"I wouldn't," Hubert said, "You see, earthquakes are Dozer's special ability, and only the Navis that he wants can cross the chasm."  
  
I heard Lan growl in frustration.  
  
"Now, let's take her down!" Tony shouted, "Electric Blaze!"  
  
"Rock Slide!" Hubert called.  
  
Roll and I were in serious trouble, I'd never even heard of those attacks before, much less seen them. How could we possibly win now?  
  
An explosion rang out, and Roll groaned as she hit the floor.  
  
"Use this Shock-Man." Tony instructed, "Electro-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
"Cyber-Sword," I was grateful that I had chosen that chip, "Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
"Thanks!" Roll replied.  
  
I tried to think of what they would do now, Roll and Shock-Man were locked in a sword fight, the obvious move would be for Dozer to attack now. I grabbed a pair of defense chips and waited.  
  
"She's not bad at swordplay." Hubert said, "use this Dozer, Quake 3!"  
  
'What?' I thought, 'Doesn't he know that he'll hit Shock-Man as well? Oh, well, I'm not complaining.'  
  
"Area-Steal, Battle Chip in, Download!" I slid the chip into my terminal. I heard Roll warp away; Tony shouted for Shock-Man to get out of the way of the falling projectile. He wasn't fast enough.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shock-Man shouted, "You got me!"  
  
"Roll," I slid a couple of chips into my terminal, "We can't fight them both at once, keep one of them occupied with these: Cloudy Virus, Battle Chip in, Double Download. Piranha Virus, Battle Chip in, Download. Now, use your sword on the other!"  
  
"Roger!" She agreed. I heard her summon the viruses and then send them after Dozer, I knew she'd want to go after Shock-Man herself.  
  
"Electric Blaze!" Tony yelled.  
  
"Barrier, Battle Chip in, Download!" I slid the chip home; I kept half an ear on Dozer. I had a plan but I couldn't risk Tony or Hubert overhearing it if I told Roll. I just had to hope that she had read my mind. Dozer was fairing fairly well against the virus, and I was waiting for him to delete them both before we struck.  
  
"Gotcha!" Roll cried, I was guessing that she had successfully hit Shock-Man.   
  
"Lightning-Bursts!" Shock-Man cried.  
  
There it was! Dozer had just deleted the last virus. I slid my last Area-Steal chip into my P-E-T, that escape option was gone now. "Area-Steal, Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
I heard the chips take effect and Roll escaped from the Bursts. I heard her cry: "Hey Dozer, over here!" Just before she slashed her blade.  
  
**_Dozer Logging Out._**  
  
"Yes!" I pumped a fist; we had done that perfectly.  
  
"Great job!" Lan shouted, "There's only one more to go!"  
  
"Playtime is officially over, Shock-Man." Tony replied, "Upgrade to level 4 now!"  
  
"Right." The electric Navi replied, "Lightning Blast!"  
  
I heard a deafening explosion, and Roll cried out. There was no way we could have escaped that.  
  
"Maylu, the... sword's gone." My friend reported, "But I think I'm alright."  
  
"You won't be for long!" Shock-Man shouted, "Electric Blaze!"  
  
"Lan, we've got to get over there!" Mega-Man shouted, "Let's risk using an Area-Steal."  
  
"O.K." My ally replied, "Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
I barely registered the slight crackle that told me the chip had taken effect. It must not have worked because Lan downloaded another Area-Steal almost immediately.  
  
Roll had just cleared the attack.  
  
"Why don't you give up?" Our opponent taunted us, "We're going to win!"  
  
"No you're not!" Roll and I cried in unison, I could feel her determination.  
  
"We've come too far to quit now..." My Navi retorted.  
  
"So if you want to win, you'll have to beat us." I finished.  
  
I was certain that I could feel Roll nodding in agreement.   
  
I sensed it coming; our determination triggered it. And for the first time, we achieved:  
  
"Style Change!" We shouted together.  
  
"No way!" The shock was evident in Tony's voice. "Is that even allowed?"  
  
Beeps and clicks poured out of the computer. I relied on Lan to tell me what was happening.  
  
"Roll's boots just went to a deep green," He explained. "And the gold trim on them just turned dark brown, and she's got knee pads now. Her leg armor turned gray, as well as the black on her arms. Her chest armor has gone brown, shoulder pads just appeared as her gloves went green, and her helmet's changing to brown and green. She's got a mouth guard now, and... her hair's become loose and full, like Proto-Man's is."  
  
"Wood-Shadow!" Roll cried. "And it looks like I've got two new abilities."  
  
"Shadow..." I tried to remember everything I could about that attribute, "that'll increase your speed and stealth abilities. Sometimes it'll also increase your HP."  
  
"And the judges have agreed," Ribbita interrupted us, "That the Style Change is a legal move, as we have no rule against it."  
  
"Alright then," I pressed a button on my terminal. "Let's see what this does!"  
  
"I just turned the entire area into a flower/grass arena!"  
  
"Perfect!" I agreed, "As a wood based Navi that'll allow you to heal yourself."  
  
"Shock, take her down now!" Tony shouted, "Use this!"  
  
"Electric Blast!" The Navi cried.  
  
"Like we're going to fall for that old trick again." Roll muttered.  
  
The explosion erupted, and slowly cleared away.  
  
"Did we get her?" The electric Navi asked.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Where is she?" Tony sounded confused, not that I blamed him.  
  
"Up here!" Roll shouted.  
  
"AHH!" Shock-Man obviously found out that we had used Roll's new abilities to avoid the attack altogether and move her directly above his head. And I knew that Roll packed a mean roundhouse right, which she would be more than happy to share with him.  
  
"Now for this ability!" I pressed another button.  
  
"Thanks, let's see what this Grass-Blade Sword does!" My Navi replied.  
  
"Quick, Electro-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" Tony shouted.  
  
"On Guard!" Shock-Man cried. I groaned at his lousy imitation.  
  
"With pleasure!" I heard Roll take off towards Shock; her speed had definitely increased, as her footsteps were much quicker.  
  
I heard the two battlers meet, and their individual weapons clash.  
  
"Please..." I muttered.  
  
Lan gasped.  
  
**_Shock-Man logging out._**  
  
"Yes!" I burst into a cheer. That had been the hardest battle we'd ever fought, but we had won.  
  
"And you saw it here, folks!" Ribbita roared, "Although double-teamed the entire match, Maylu and Roll have come back to win the round! What a match!"  
  
As I jacked Roll out, she returned to her default style, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. The Style Change had been a great achievement for us, and I hadn't been able to see it happen.  
  
"You did great, Maylu." Lan congratulated me, "I wish I could have been more help though."  
  
"One of these days we'll get to work together." I assured him, "After all, not every opponent can split the ground in two."  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled a bit. "And you've achieved the Style Change, I never thought that anyone else would."  
  
"What can I say?" I pushed my disappointment aside. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Author's Note: See you on Tuesday. 


	6. Dusk

_Author's Note: Pop quiz! Who owns MegaMan Battle Network? A) Capcom B) Capcom C)Capcom  
  
If you said Capcom congratulations, if you said anything else...  
  
Jill, I didn't put a crack there because I'm saving my ammunition for a huge joke in a later chapter.  
  
For those of you who don't know what we are talking about, in each story I've authored there's always a couple of jokes or puns about Chaud and Proto-Man's hair. And I haven't done that here (yet).  
  
C. S. Omega, I get the feeling that you want me to use Dark Chips in this fic. Am I right?_

* * *

Friday 10:34 AM: Tournament Battle Arena

"There are only two rounds left in the Tag Team Tournament!" Ribbita's voice echoed through the building, "The winners of these two battles will take the championship!"

I ran my hand over the chips I had won, of course I'd given away some of my chips. But the bulk of the 'deck' had remained unchanged.

"Amazingly," Ribbita continued, "Maylu and Lan have held their own in this competition, with a 5 win-0 loss record! But their challengers, Maddy and Match, are determined to change things around, so get ready Battlers, and Jack in now!"

I listened to Lan connect his P-E-T to the Battle Arena, his style as clear as ever. Once he finished, I connected my terminal as well.

"I'm in!" Roll informed me as she landed in the Network.

"Now this is one rematch I'll win." Maddy shouted at me. "You can't even see the screen, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Because I've got something you don't!" I hollered back, "a brain!"

"Battle start!"

"Let's make an explosive entrance!" I heard Lan shout, "Mini-Boomers! Battle chip in! Download! Mini-Boomers, Battle chip in, Download! Download! Download!"

"Cyclone, Battle Chip in! Download!" I found the chip and inserted it into my P-E-T.

I knew what would happen, Roll would form the cyclone and keep it in place, while Mega-Man would toss all of his Boomers into the tornado. After he was done, Roll would send the explosive whirlwind racing toward Torch-Man and Wacko-Man.

"It's working!" Roll called to me.

I grinned, after spinning around in the cyclone for a few moments; the centrifugal force would become great enough to hurl the Boomers out of the tornado in all directions at an extremely high speed. The resulting explosions and cries of Maddy and Match told me that our plan had worked.

"We're smoking them!" I listened to Mega-Man quip.

"Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan instructed.

"Not so fast!" I heard Mr. Match shout at us, "Body-Burn! Battle Chip in, Download!"

"I love my bouncy Ball!" I heard Wacko-Man cry out, his statement told me that he was about to send his indestructible ball rocketing at Roll.

"Let's give Lan a hand!" I told my Navi, "Area-Steal! Battle Chip in, Download! Cloudy, Battle Chip in! Download!"

I heard the Area-Steal take effect, and Roll warped out of harm's way. If she understood my meaning, she would appear behind Torch-Man. "Hey, Torchie" I heard her shout, "I'm here to rain on your parade!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Heat-Man bellowed.

I smiled, the Cloudy Virus's rain would dissolve the fire Navi's flame shield easily, and a second explosion told me that Mega-Man was firing away with his Spreader-Cannon, and giving 'Torchie' some serious damage.

"Aqua-Tower! Battle Chip in, Download!" A heard Maddy shout.

"Roll! Watch your back!" I cried, "Leaf-Shield, Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Thanks, Maylu!" My friend called to me; "I didn't feel a thing."

"All right, Heater! Battle Chip in, Download!" I put the chip into its slot.

"Hi-ya!" Roll shouted, a second later, I heard her connect with Wacko-Man.

"We're set, Maylu, Barrier!" Lan shouted from his position beside me, "Download!"

I picked up the Piranha Virus chip, and jammed it into the P-E-T, "Roll! Attack Mega-Man!"

"O.K.!" She shouted back.

"What's she doing?" I overheard Maddy ask Match.

"Maybe she's burned out." The Scot replied.

I listened as Roll fired the Virus's Triton Spears at Mega-Man, and I heard them hit the barrier, if Lan had judged it right, then they should bounce off and head right for Wacko-Man.

"Jack out!" Maddy shrieked. Yep, I was right.

**__**

Wacko-Man logging out.

"Now, let's roast this boiler!" My teammate joked, "Wide-Sword! Battle Chip in, Download!"

**__**

Torch-Man logging out.

"Unbelievable!" Ribbita's voice greeted my ears; "Maylu and Lan haven't lost a round of this competition! So it's down to the final round, Chaud Blaze and Proto-Man, along with Roy Modem and Turbine, against Maylu Sakurai and Roll, and their teammates, Lan Hikari and Mega-Man! Join us tomorrow for the championship round, this match is not to be missed!"

I turned my attention back to Maddy and Match.

"How could ya lose!" Match wasn't very happy, "The brat couldn't even see!"

"You lost to the blue boy!" Maddy retorted, "After all that bragging about your new upgrades."

"I almost hate to interrupt them," I told Lan, "But we do have to exchange a pair of chips."

"I know," Lan's voice was filled with amusement as I took his hand, "They're really putting on a good show. But all good things must come to an end."

Together we strolled over to the 'couple' and waited for them to grow exhausted trying to outwit each other, not that they had a lot of wit to outwit.

Finally the two yelled 'FINE!' and vowed never to speak to each other again."We need to exchange some chips." I spoke up, "So who wants to give up what?"

"Alright," Maddy's voice was as defiant as ever. "I'll take a Fire-Tower chip. What do you want?"

I considered my options; Maddy and I had squared off more than once, so I had a pretty good idea of what was in her deck. "Body-Double."

"Fine," Maddy snapped. "Take the dumb chip."

I traded chips with her, and I heard Lan exchange a Fire-Sword for a Body-Burn.

"Not bad laddy," Match admitted, "You're still as brazen as ever, and the lassy ain't that bad either."

"WHAT?!" Maddy burst out, "You think that this brat's better than me?""Look who won, ya lost, ya nutcase."

"That's not fair!" Wacko-Man screamed, "I'M the nutcase!"

"Knock it off!" Torch-Man rumbled.

"Uh, Lan, let's leave." I listened to the two resume arguing.

"Fine with me." Lan's voice was filled with amusement.

After I made certain that Maddy's former chip wasn't 'twisted', we went to meet everyone in the Cafeteria.

"Lan," I interrupted the silence, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" His voice drifted over to me.

"You see-" I broke off as the sound of clapping greeted my ears. "Who's there?"

"Just me," a voice came out of my dark world.

"Chaud?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right," The other Op continued, "You're blind aren't you?""Knock it off!" I heard Lan shout."It's just the truth, everyone's letting her win because she can't see. You're way out of your league." Chaud continued, "So if you want to spare yourself the embarrassment of a defeat, you may as well drop out now."I could sense that Lan was about to lose his self-control, and although Chaud's words stung me, I had to keep Lan from loosing it. The problem was, I couldn't figure out what to say.

"You take that back!" Lan's voice was filled with anger, then suddenly his voice dropped, "Let's go." He started leading me away.

"This isn't finished," Chaud's voice called after us as we walked away, "I'm looking forward to creaming you in the arena."

"You want banana or whipped?" Lan retorted, "Because either one'll look good on you!"

"I think that was your worst comeback ever." I gave him a wry smile, "Banana cream? You're slipping, Lan."

"Nobody's perfect." My friend chuckled, "We'll just have to show him what we can do!"**

* * *

**

TBC on Friday.


	7. Twilight Part 1

_Author's Notes: Standard Disclaimer.  
  
Jill, Your question about Chaud's hair intrigued me, so I took a picture of him, and recolored his hair from black and white to red. Therefore, I have some foundation for my opinion, it's a definite improvement and I could live with him being a redhead.  
  
Vokteren, Kai, I've never heard of him/her (did you mean Kaito?), but Mary does make an appearance later on.  
  
C. S. Omega, bleh, Battle Chips don't taste that good. And I'm not an 'idiot that doesn't know what a Dark Chip is' (quote from that guide you sent me) but thanks for the info... Well, if you insist, I suppose I could let Roll use a Dark Chip...  
  
Warning! Very intense cliffhanger! Proceed at your own risk!_  
  
**

* * *

**

Saturday 2:15 PM: Tournament Battle Arena.

"Welcome back to the Tag Team Tournament!" Ribbita's voice echoed through the stadium, "It's down to the final round, Maylu and Lan, versus Chaud and, his assigned partner, Roy!"

"I see you came back." Chaud snapped at me, "you might want to quit while you still can." 

"Nice to see you too." I replied at his voice.

Ribbita's voice interrupted the exchange of insults, "And what a tournament this has been! Maylu Sakurai, the first blind Netbattler to enter Championship competition, has reached the final round, with a 6-0 record! Chaud Blaze appears equally determined to take the championship however, as he has a 7-0 record. Who will make the best Netbattler team? We'll find out soon!"

"So Lan, how's ya're 'girlfriend' doin'?" I heard a gravelly voice, immediately I sensed Lan tense.

"Roy! You're the World Three agent that blinded Maylu!" I could hear the rage in his voice; I had never heard him so angry before.  
  
"Too bad it backfired, I wanted both of ya in that building when it blew, but ya weren't fast enough." Roy's voice continued, "Wily nearly killed me when he found out I'd hit ya're 'girlfriend' instead a you, said it would make you even madder at us. But even I've gotta admit you two make a cute couple. Too bad I've gotta wipe you out."

"Oh, yeah? Well we're going to take you down." Lan retorted.

"Wait a moment." Chaud didn't sound happy; "You're World Three?" 

"I was." Roy snapped, "But I'm not now."

I heard a loud crash and then Chaud's voice cut through the air, "Listen, Modem, I've never thrown a match in my life, and I don't intend to start now. Which unfortunately means I need your semi-intelligence, so you make one false move out there." His voice became even more menacing, "and I'll take you down myself."

"Yeah, I gotcha." Roy whimpered.

"I don't believe this I got assigned a WWW agent-" Chaud was cut off by Ribbita.

"And now it's time for the championship round!" The announcer shouted, "Battlers, jack in now!"

"Jack in, Mega-Man! Power Up!" Lan shouted.

"Jack in, Roll! Power Up!" I cried as I clipped my terminal into the computer.

I listened as Roy and Chaud also jacked in.

"I'm gonna fry you!" Turbine's voice shouted.

"Oh yeah?" I heard my Navi retort, "Not before I cool your jets!"

"Mega-Man," Proto-Man called out, "I didn't know."  
  
"I don't blame you." The Blue Bomber replied, "I blame him."

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" The announcer hollered, "Battle Start!"

"Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!" I heard Lan download a chip.

"Typhoon virus, Battle Chip in! Download!" I also slid a chip into my P-E-T.  
  
"Typhoon virus!" Roll repeated.

The idea was for the Typhoon to distract our opponents, while Mega-Man unleashed his Spreader's power on Turbine and Proto-Man.

"Proto-Man, Barrier!" I heard Chaud shout.

I groaned inwardly, the barrier would easily protect Proto-Man. However, Roy's cries at Turbine told me that he wasn't as successful at avoiding the attack as Chaud was.

"Bubbler, Battle Chip in! Download!" I sent the chip into my P-E-T.

I heard the Bubbler form, and then Roll send a shot flying at one of her opponents, she must have chosen Turbine, because I heard Roy downloaded a barrier.

"Crossfire! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan instructed.  
  
"Crossfire!" Mega-Man agreed; I heard him fire and then the sounds of Turbine's barrier shattering, allowing Roll's Bubble to crash into the hotshot.

"Proto-Man, Long-Sword Download!"

Roll called out to me; "He's going for Mega-Man!"

"I don't think so!" I grabbed a couple of chips, "Area-Steal, Battle Chip in! Download! Leaf-Shield, Download!"

I listened as the Area-Steal took effect. Then I heard Roll quip: "peek-a-boo!" I knew that she would appear in front of Proto-Man, with her Leaf-Shield raised.

"Proto-Man dodge!"

It was too late; the Navi was too close to Roll. I grinned as I heard him crash into the shield.

"Blaster!" My teammate cried. Seconds later, Roy roared at Turbine for getting hit.

"Unbelievable!" Ribbita shouted, "This match has been one sided since the beginning, I don't know how much longer Proto-Man and Turbine can hold out!"

"NOW!" Roy shouted, "Double Program Advance!"

"I don't like this," I whispered.  
  
"Me neither," my partner agreed.

"Cyber-Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!" Our opponents cried. "Wide-Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!"

I fingered my Bubble-Wrap chip, it would be a poor defense against a Program Advance, but it was the best I could do.  
  
"Long-Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!" They finished.  
  
"Barrier, Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan shouted.

"Bubble-Wrap, Battle Chip in! Download!" I slammed a chip into my P-E-T. Explosions sounded through the computer, the noise continued on for several minutes. Finally, the sounds died away, and I heard Roll and Mega-Man groan.

"ROLL!" I shouted, "Are you alright?"

"MEGA-MAN!"

"Maylu- that was… powerful." My navi gasped.

"What do I do?" I ran my hand over my chips; There was only one way out of this situation, but I wasn't sure if we could control it...  
  
"I'm alright." Roll cried; "just give me a minute to get to my feet."

"I'm with you." Mega-Man's voice reached my ears. "We can't give up."

I heard Chaud mutter, "Proto-Man finish them off."  
  
"Yes Sir," The Navi acknowledged the statement, "Proto-Buster."

"Uh, I'm up, Maylu." My Navi said.  
  
"Let's do this." Mega-Man agreed.  
  
"O.K. Here, Barrier, Download." I slid the chip into my P-E-T to protect Roll as I tried to reason this out. What if we couldn't control it? If we couldn't then it could cost Roll her life…

"Go get him Mega-Man!" Lan shouted, "Variable-Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!"

I heard Roll's barrier shatter, and she yelled as she was hit with the Proto-Buster.

"Do you have any ideas?" My Navi asked, as I heard her crash into the floor.

I felt over the chips again, the longer I waited the more our chances faded...

"Roll," I said quietly, "Do you think we can do it?" 

"We've got to." She said. "We've come to far to turn back now."

"Then let's do it. " I grabbed the chip and held it in front of my Terminal, I tried to clear my mind; we had to do this perfectly…

"Let's do this!" Roll and I cried in unison. "The Program Advance!"

"1. Typhoon, Battle Chip in! Download!" I slid the chip into my P-E-T, and listened to Roll activate the chip.

"2. Hurricane! Battle Chip in! Download!" I sent another one. 

"3. Cyclone, Battle Chip in, Download!" The third Chip entered my P-E-T, "Program Advance:"

"DESERT STORM!!!" Roll and I finished in unison.

"No way!?" Roy gasped.

I listened to the three attacks combine, into what we called the Desert Storm Program Advance.

With a battle cry, Roll sent the Program Advance tearing at our opponents. I listened as the storm washed over them, pelting them with air and rain. The Advance ran it's course, then Roll cancelled it. 

"How did you do that?" Lan gasped.

"Me and Roll accidentally discovered it during one of our training sessions," I explained, "But this is the first time we've ever been able to pull it off while we were in full synch." 

"Wow, now it's our turn!" My teammate commented, "Program Advance!"

"Program Advance!" Mega-Man agreed. "Cyber-Sword, Wide-Sword, Long-Sword Download!" I heard Lan's Program Advance sword form, and the Blue Bomber send it crashing into Proto-Man and Turbine. **__**

Turbine Logging Out.

"You'd think that they'd have learned by now that WWW Navis always lose against us." Lan chuckled over Roy's scream of disbelief.

"Proto-Man end this!" Chaud instructed, "Go for Roll!"

"Right, Chaud," I retorted, "I don't think so!"

"I agree!" My Navi cried; I heard two pairs of footsteps as they started running at each other.

"Cloudy Virus! Battle Chip in! Download!" I sent the chip into my P-E-T, and listened as Roll summoned it.

"I know that you would use a virus attack," Chaud muttered, "It won't stand a chance against this: Electro-Sword, download!"

I listened to the distance between the two Navis lessen, I had to time this just right for it to work. So I waited until I heard Proto-Man slash through the virus.  
  
"Now!" I instructed, "Cyber-Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Thanks!" Roll congratulated me as I heard the sword form.

I heard the two swords clash and waited to hear the result…

* * *

_Now isn't that just a terrible place to stop? (Hey, I warned you!)  
  
C. S. Omega, I had you going there for a few minutes didn't I? Like I'd really let Maylu use a Dark Chip. Anyways, I do things in a very strange way, I write out the entire fic on my computer and then back it up onto a floppy disk. After that's done, I just publish and update the story on a predefined schedule (you can't leave fics hanging for months this way) so the story is pretty much set in stone, but you might be surprised at what's going to happen later on.  
  
See everyone on Friday!  
_


	8. Twilight Part 2

  
  
Lan and the crowd burst into laughter.

"Hey, Proto-Man." My Navi quipped between burst of giggles. "You really needed that haircut!"

My eyebrows raised as I realized what had happened. "Roll, you didn't!"

"I did!" Roll replied, "I hit him twice, once on the chest, and the second time I whacked off his hair!"

I started laughing as I pictured Roll standing there, holding onto Proto-Man's long silver hair, and the red raider rubbing the back of his helmet in disbelief.

"Get out of there!" Chaud snapped, "You're too heavily damaged.

**__**

Proto-Man logging out.

Ribbita struggled to say something over her own giggles. "And with that… interesting victory-" She broke off as her words dissolved into laughter, "We have our winners. Maylu Sakurai and Lan Hikari!"

"That was a great match, Maylu." Lan's voice came to me.  
  
"It was, let's go congratulate Chaud." I was still trying to control my giggles, my mind kept seeing different ways that Roll had given the haircut, and each one was wilder than the last.

Lan and I jacked out, and then walked over to the other side of the Arena.

"Where'd he go?" I heard Lan ask.  
  
"He's not here?" I asked, "Maybe he went to the lounge."

Ribbita's voice interrupted our conversation, "Maylu Sakurai, how does it feel to be the first blind Netbattler in competition, and to win the tournament in spite of your handicap?" She must have been trying to interview me for something; it was the only reason she would ask me a question like that.  
  
"Lan Hikari entered me in this competition to help prove to myself that I was only handicapped if I let myself be. And he's right, I'm not handicapped because I can't see, I just have to do things differently. Besides, this was a team event, Lan deserves just as much credit for this victory as I do." I said to Ribbita, then I whispered to Lan, "Let's get out of here."

"I agree," My teammate said to me.

Together we bolted past the probably startled Ribbita, and made our way to the Battler's Lounge.

"Great match, you won!" Dex shouted, "Way to go!"

"We're proud of you." My Mom said, "You never gave up."

"And we're going to celebrate!" Yai shouted over everyone. "I've already made reservations, tomorrow at noon, we're having a victory dinner for you, Maylu!"

"Thanks, Yai." I nodded, "But you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I want to!" My friend replied, "So I'll see you then.""Alright, we'll be there." My Dad said, "tomorrow at noon."

"I'll see you then." Lan whispered to me, "Congratulations." His footsteps sounded as he walked away.

'That's odd,' I thought silently. 'Lan, left kind of fast, I hope he's alright.'

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yes, Maylu and Roll just did something that Lan and Mega-Man never achieved: They beat Chaud! O.K. O.K., so they sort of humiliated them into quitting, but wait'll you see the rematch.  
  
Vokteren, It's all right, I'm used to being left in the dark, besides now I know that he has a nickname. You see; I'm paying my own way through college, so every spare cent I can wring out of my budget is going there. As a result, the only info I get on MMBN is the stuff you can get online, and off the show, so don't worry about it. No, Roll isn't going to use a Dark Chip, I was just messing around with Omega when I said that, but someone will in about 4 chapters.  
  
Jill, You scared me to death in your last review when you said, 'played with Proto-Man's hair'. (I don't know about pigtails, but Laura suggested a Bun) I was afraid that you had guessed the ending to the battle. Yes, that was the hair stunt for this fic.  
  
If you want to bash me for the way I ended the tournament, go ahead.  
  
I don't own MegaMan Battle Network of any characters thereof.  
_


	9. Twilight Part 3

Tuesday 11:55 AM: Restaurant.

I felt the car come to a stop, and when I heard the other doors open, I popped my own. Ever since the 'incident', I had figured out different ways to do everyday tasks, and my so-called handicap was regularly diminishing. I walked through the parking lot with my parents.

Lan's voice cut through my thoughts, "Hi, Maylu! I told you I'd see you here."

"Hey, Lan." I replied in the general direction that his voice had come from.

I stretched out my hand to shake his, as our hands met, I felt a soft material covering his arm. It was nearly impossible not to tell what it was.

"Lan, you're wearing a- a suit coat!" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Not just the coat." Lan's voice was covered with a grin, "The entire suit. And let me tell you, this tie is choking me."

"You mean," Mega-Man's voice came through the haze, "it would be, if you were wearing one. Besides, he only did it because Yai told him it was black tie only."

"Hey! At least I made an effort!" Lan retorted at his Navi, "You didn't even try to dress up for this!"

"Lan, I'm digital." The bomber replied, "My armor is built right into me, I can't change clothes."

"I know that! I mean- oh, never mind." My teammate sighed in defeat then he addressed me, "You look great tonight."

"Thank you." I replied; the last time I had worn this outfit was during the N1 Grand Prix, on the night that Lan discovered the original Program Advance. "I'm sure that you do too."

By now we had arrived at the restaurant door, and met up with my other friends. At least most of my friends, Dex hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is he?" Yai asked, "If he's not here in one minute, then we'll have to go on without him."

Dex must have arrived, because someone large and chunky nearly knocked me over, as he shouted, "Sorry I'm late! I'm getting to be as bad as you, Lan."

"It's about time." Yai snapped. "Alright everyone, let's go."

"Sorry about bumping into you." Dex apologized to me; "I just didn't see yo- I mean… uh."

Chuckling at Dex's consternation about using the word 'see', I took the stress off of him, "That's alright, now you know how I feel!"

I felt my parents stop moving so I stood still as well. Seconds later, a voice asked us for reservations, and then we were lead to a table. After we had sat down, conversation turned to the Tag Team Tournament.

"You really smoked out the competition, Maylu." Dex stated.

"Yeah, even Chaud and Proto-Man didn't stand a chance." Tory agreed.

"Yep," Lan quipped, "I bet that they're sitting at home, trying to regrow Proto-Man's digital hair!"

An idea struck me as we laughed at Lan's joke, at first I ignored it. But the thought kept nagging at me, what if Lan had left early last night because-

Before I could finish my thought, a voice cut through our conversation. "Welcome, here are our menus so I'll just give you a minute to decide what you want."

I heard Yai gasp, as I tried to figure out why, I felt a tall piece of stiff paper enter my hand. Then I realized she thought that I wouldn't be able to read the menu. However, with a little help from Roll, I ordered like anyone else.

After a few minutes of small talk, I had to find out: "Lan, why did you leave so early last night?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" He tried to dodge my question.

"Are- are you upset about the tournament?" I pressed forward.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"It's just that- I don't want you to feel overshadowed by me, you did just as much as I did to win."

"So that's what this is about." I heard a creak which told me that Lan had leaned back in his chair, "Maylu, it's natural for people to focus on you, you've done something that hasn't been achieved before. We won, and it doesn't bother me that I'm in your shadow."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," his voice replied, "And the reason that I left so early, was because I wanted to get this for you. It's a gift."

I felt a Battle Chip be pressed into my hand. After a moment's hesitation, I ran my finger over the graphic, and I didn't recognize it. "What is it?"

"It's a Variable-Sword."

I gasped; the Variable-Sword was a very rare chip. So rare that Lan had to win his copy in a battle, because there was no way he could afford to buy one. "It- it must have cost a fortune."

"Not really," Mega-Man interrupted the conversation, "Higsby felt pretty bad about Frank trying to cheat you, so he let Lan have it for half off."

"Hey!" The Op shouted, "That was uncalled for!"

I fingered the Chip; Lan had done so much for me over the past few weeks. And he'd never asked for anything in return. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, they'll let just about anyone in here won't they?" A familiar voice interrupted our conversation, "I hope you know, I let you win during the championship."

"That was a good match, Chaud." I replied, ignoring his attempt to annoy me, "You put up a good fight."

"Whatever, I just felt too sorry for you to let you be humiliated." The Op retorted.

"That wasn't nice, Chaud!" Yai screeched at him, "It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"Friends are of no importance to me." Then Chaud addressed me, "And I'm challenging you to a rematch, do you think you can win without your friends to save you?"

"I don't have anything to prove, Chaud. So no." I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Scared that I won't take it easy on you?"

"You're the coward!" Lan interrupted Chaud, "You're too scared to admit that you lost fair and square."

"I'm not here for you." The Op snapped, "I'm here for her, Wednesday ten o'clock at the DNN studios, be there."

I heard footsteps as he walked away, and I sighed in frustration. "What's his problem?"

"Well, uh, is anyone else ready for desert?" Lan tried to change the topic.

"No thanks, Lan, I'm not really hungry anymore." I declined.


	10. Twilight Part 4

_Sorry everyone, but Cloudy Strife Omega sent his phoenix after Webbuilder, so the author isn't around to finish the fic anymore, he's in the hospital sob. I'd use the backup files to complete the story, but those got burned to a crisp when the phoenix attacked... So I'm the new Author and you'll have to put up with me. puts on stern look  
  
I'll do my best to finish this; I do know what's supposed to happen, and I'll try to write the ending as best I remember thinks hard. This will be a more serious match.  
  
Friend of the late Webbuilder.  
  
Laura,_

* * *

Wednesday 9:55 DNN Studios.

"Well, well, you showed up." Chaud's voice cut through the air. "And you brought Lan to bail you out too."

"Chaud, why can't you let it go?" I asked, letting his insult slide.

"Because I'm a winner, loosing isn't in my vocabulary."

"Neither is sportsmanship." I muttered under my breath, "alright then, I'm leaving." I turned to head out the door; I had nothing to prove to Chaud or anyone else.

"You are scared of me aren't you?" The Op taunted after me. "I knew you were second rate since day one, and I bet that you're glad that you've gone blind, it gives you a great handicap."

That was too much for me to handle, "You jerk!" I shouted at him, "Take a good long look in the mirror, you'll see the one that's second rate. That hairstyle matches your personality perfectly, it looks like a skunk and you are one."

"Then prove it," Chaud's voice was equally tense; "I want a rematch."

"Why don't you-"

"Just knock it off and jack in." The Op interrupted me, "And whatever you do, don't throw this match."

"As long as you don't." I sighed.

Lan guided me over to a desk of some kind, "Here, the terminal's right in the center."

It was easy enough to find the connection.

"Ready," Chaud said to me without waiting for a reply he continued, "Jack in, Proto-Man." His voice sounded subdued.

"Jack in, Roll. Power Up!"

"I'm in!" My Navi reported a few seconds later.

"Battle Start!" The computer droned.

"Long-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" Chaud exclaimed.

I grabbed one of my chips and smoothly slid it into my terminal; the motion had become second nature to me. "Area-Steal, Battle Chip in, Download!"

I heard Proto-Man slash through space.

"I'm alright," Roll announced.

"Now, then," I said, "Aqua-Tower, Battle Chip in, Download! Wood-Tower, Download!"

I listened as Roll sent one attack after another at her opponent.

I listened to the Aqua-Tower roar on without connecting with anything. Then a loud crash sounded.

"He slashed right through the Wood-Tower!" Roll shouted to me.

"Look out, he's coming for you!" I knew this as surely as if I had seen it, "Bubble-Wrap, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Bubble-Wrap!" My Navi repeated. Seconds later I heard Proto-Man's sword connect with the barrier. Then I heard him hit Roll, seconds later she hit the ground with a crash.

"What happened to the shield!?" I grabbed another cartridge, "Cloudy-Virus, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Wide-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" My opponent announced.

"Area-Steal!" I panicked, knowing that the virus wouldn't last long against a Wide-Sword, "Download! Heater, Battle Chip in, Download!"

I listened to the Area-Steal take effect, and Roll warp out of Proto-Man's way.

"Heater!" My friend cried as I heard her squeeze of a shot.

"Hero-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" Chaud shouted.

"Roll, look out!" I cried. It was too late; Proto-Man bashed his way through all of our defenses, and hit Roll dead on.

"Maylu!" She gasped as she hit the floor.

"What do we do?" I ran a hand over my chips; "We're outmatched, and another hit like that and you'll have to logout."

"Don't give up!" Lan's voice came to my ears, "I know you can do it!"

"Finish this." Chaud instructed his Navi, "Cyber-Sword Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Maylu!"

"Style Change!" I slapped the chip into my terminal, "Wood-Shadow!" A small plan was forming in my mind as Roll transformed, I just hoped it would work.

"Grass-Blade." Roll's voice came to me, as I heard the two battlers' weapons meet. The sounds continued for several seconds, as they both parried their blades.

"It's now or never," I thought, 'here goes my last Area-Steal.' "Area-Steal, Battle Chip in, Download! Popup, Download! Roll, drop that sword."

"Ha, like that'll work." Chaud snapped. "We can track her even if she turns invisible."

"You can do it, Maylu!" Lan tried to drown out my opponent's voice.

"O.K.!" Roll agreed with me just before I heard her vanish.

"Proto-Man, blind mode, now!" I remembered what Lan had told me, Proto-Man had a special ability, where his sight lowered but his other skills increased dramatically. But there was one flaw in that mode I intended to take advantage of.

"Roger that," The red raider agreed, "I've got her!"

"Cloudy Virus!" Roll shouted.

"Come on…" I whispered straining to hear that telltale sound. There! I heard Proto-Man slash through the virus, "Body Double, Battle Chip in, Triple Download! That should give us some breathing room!"

"Right!" My friend agreed.

"Great move, Maylu!" Lan hollered.

"Chaud, I can't trace her!" Proto-Man sounded uncharacteristically hesitant; "The body-doubles are… interfering with me. I can't tell which is the real one."

"It's because you're in blind mode! Quick, switch back to normal!"

"Ready?" I asked.

"He's too late!" Roll agreed, "Let's do it."

"The Program Advance!" Roll and I cried in unison.

"Typhoon, Battle Chip in, Download!" I slammed the correct chip into my Terminal.

I inserted a chip, "Hurricane, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Hurricane." Roll repeated.  
  
"Proto-Man do know which one she is yet?" Chaud asked.  
  
"No! There's too many of them!"

"And Cyclone Battle Chip in, Download!" I finished, "Program Advance:"

"Desert Storm!" My friend agreed, as the sounds of the Advance ran its course.

"Program Advance!" Chaud instructed, "Cyber-Sword, Wide-Sword, Long-Sword, Download!"

I listened as Proto-Man unleashed his own Advance, a loud explosion sounded."Roll, what happened?" I asked after a few seconds."They neutralized our Advance, but I think Proto-Man got caught in the resulting explosion." She explained. "Wait, he's up!""Long-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" my opponent instructed.

"It's now or never, Roll." I commented.

"Let's give it everything we've got." She agreed.

"Variable-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download."

Footsteps sounded as Roll and Proto-Man closed in on each other. I could hear their blades rip through the air. I pressed the first button on my terminal, transforming the arena into a grass type. Roll would need every advantage we could get.

"Impressive," I heard Proto-Man mutter, "You're skills have improved."

"Proto-Man stay focused." Chaud snapped.

"Yes SIR!"

I listened to them dodge and parry. This would be very close.

"Maylu." My Navi called to me; "It all comes down to this."

"Do your best." I instructed.

The two resumed their match, and five full seconds passed before I heard Roll shout. She'd been hit.

"Just give up." Chaud taunted us.

"No!" Roll and me cried in perfect unison, "You wanted a fight, well, you've got one!"

"Chaud, her energy levels are increasing." Proto-Man reported, "At an astonishing rate!"

"We can take them, Fire-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Nice try Chaud, deactivating Style Change!" I pressed the button, "That removes any advantage that your fire attack gave you."

Roll and Proto-Man resumed their sparring.  
  
"Gotcha!" Roll had just landed a hit on her Opponent.

"Enough fooling around!" Chaud instructed, "Wave-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Right!" I heard the Raider release a wave of energy from his sword.

"Reactivating, Style Change," I cried as I inserted the chip. "Leaf-Shield Download. Thanks for the refill, Chaud."  
  
The Leaf-Shield had an interesting side effect, when anything struck it, it transferred some energy into the Navi using it. So when Proto-Man's attack crashed into the barrier, Roll gained some more Health Points that, plus the fact that she could restore her own health and the grass environment's healing power, meant that we were back up to full power. And there was nothing Chaud could do about it.

I heard Proto-Man breathing heavily; we had succeeded in slowly draining his energy away.

"And Bamboo-Sword!" Roll and I commented, "Download now!"

"End this!" Our opponent shouted, "Electro-Sword!"

"I will." The red Navi agreed.

"You can do it, Maylu!"

"Thanks, Lan." Me and Roll said, "Chaud, this is it."

"I know."  
  
Roll and Proto-Man charged toward each other…  
  
**_Proto-Man Logging Out._**

"Again!" Chaud was incredibly frustrated. "Let's go Proto-Man."

I felt drained, we had given it our all, and then some. "Nice match, Chaud." I offered him my hand.

"Whatever." The Op replied, without even returning the gesture, his footsteps old me that he had walked away.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Great match Maylu," I could hear Lan running up to me, "That trick with the Body Doubles was excellent."

"I hate to say it, but I never would have thought of doing that if I hadn't gone blind." I shook my head at the irony, "It was one of the most frustrating things I had to deal with, I couldn't tell one person from another unless they were talking."

"I know, but you did a great job." My friend continued.

"Thanks, Lan." I nodded for him, "Let's go home, for some reason I feel tired all of a sudden."

* * *

_See ya._

_Cloudy Strife Omega, we're just joking around. No hard feelings O.K.?_


	11. Twilight Part 5

_Note from Laura: The account's acting really weird, so if this isn't formatted right, don't blame me!_

_Yep, you guys are stuck with me again. -evil grin-_

_Cloud Strife Omega, -dodges phoenix attack- let's think about the logic here for a few seconds. -thinks hard- Webbuilder's the author; he and I are the only ones who know the ending. So, by killing us with your phoenix, you effectively remove the only people who can finish this fic. As a result, you'll be left hanging forever. Uh, that doesn't sound too smart to me._

_Spector Von Baron. Actually, Webbuilder was going for the irony of Chaud using Blind Mode against someone who's, well, blind. But that is a coincidence._

_Vokteren, considering the fact that neither of us has ever seen Battle Chip Challenge, that's not too bad is it? -thinks- So... what did we tie into? I'd like to know. Webbuilder's fine, he's just out of town right now, so I'm making the updates._

_Bluedarkyugi, Webbuilder can relate._

_Why's everyone so hard on Chaud? I mean, sure he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's going to have more than enough problems with Proto-Man DS when Axess gets to the U.S._

Begin Chapter 

**Wednesday 3:15 PM.**

With Roll's help I was making my way along the streets of Dan Tech City.

At first, everyone had been very protective of me, but now that I had proven to myself, along with everyone else, that I wasn't helpless, they were slowly allowing me to live my life again. Even Lan had accepted the fact that I could be independent, at least, he had after Mega-Man had drilled it through his thick head.

I really wasn't out here for any special reason, I just felt like walking, listening to the sounds of the world and imagining the changes that had occurred over the past six weeks. It didn't really seem that long, but it had been.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice, it took me a second to place it. "Hi, Mary!"

"Hello Maylu." She replied timidly, "Congratulations on winning the Tournament."

"Well, thank you." I tried to pinpoint exactly where she was. "I didn't hear you competing out there, did you enter?"

"No, I thought we'd wait until the next Tournament before we went back into competition." I had it now, she was in front of me, and slightly to the right.

"I told her we should've entered." Mary's Navi, Ring, spoke up, "But she didn't think we could find a partner in time."

"Well, maybe next time we can team up." I was amused by the two's difference in personalities.

"Why not?" Ring asked. "It couldn't hurt."

"I don't know..." Our friend sounded hesitant.

"I'd look forward to it." Roll tried to sway Mary. "We'd make a great team."

"I suppose we could..."

"Great, it's settled then." I didn't give her a chance to change her mind. "We'll just have to find out when the next tournament is. But for now, would you like to walk with me?"

"I would," Mary seemed to be brightening a little. "But were are you going?"

"Anywhere." I replied, "I just felt like walking today."  
  
"Well, I'm really on my way to the Deli down the street."

"Then that's were we'll go." I nodded for her. "Is the way clear, Roll?"

"There's one intersection about ten yards away," My Navi replied, "Aside from that, your cane should do."

"Thanks," I held out my hand, and Mary took it. Together we headed up the street, the intersection was no problem, because Roll and I had learned to work together on such matters. She subtly let me know when the way was clear. And together we entered the Deli.

As I let Mary take care of her business, I allowed my mind run a little, recalling the various events of my life. A few moments later, my friend was done and we turned to leave, only to discover that the doors were closed and locked tight.  
  
"What's going on?" I pressed on door as hard as I could.

"It won't open!" My friend agreed.

"Neither will this one!" The clerk behind the register shouted, I assumed he was talking about the 'Employee's Only' door.

"Then let's find out why." I held up my P-E-T, "Roll, do you see any place to jack in at?"

"Here's a place." Mary answered before Roll could.  
  
"It looks like we're going to be partners a little early," I gave her a wry smile, "Ready?"

"I don't know..."

"We're ready." Ring interrupted, "Let's go!"

I stretched out and found the connection, "Jack in, Roll!"

"Jack in, Ring!"

"We're in!" My Navi informed me, just before she cried out and a loud crash sounded. "Maylu! Help!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm gonna delete her, that's what!" Turbine's voice shot through the Network. "We're back for revenge!"

An explosion poured out of the computer's speakers, Roll and Ring cried out as a crash sounded.

I snapped my folder open, "Hang on!"

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Maylu." Roy's voice greeted me, "and another weak Net Op too. This time I'm

going to wipe the floor with you!"

"That's what you think!" My Navi shouted. "Are you ready?"

"I'm set." I agreed, "Heater, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Heater!" Roll cried as she fired.

"Ring Shot!"

"Missiles!" Our opponent roared, I heard his shots connect with something and explode. Our attacks had never reached him.

"Try again, Aqua-Tower! Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Cool it!" My friend quipped as she released the chip's power.

Turbine chuckled, and I heard the Tower cancel out without hitting anything. He had dodged.  
  
"Seeker Missiles!" Our attacker shouted.

"Popup! Download!" I sent the chip home.

"Barrier, download!" Mary cried.

An explosion erupted, and a few seconds later Roll assured me that she was alright, "The missiles couldn't track me

while I was invisible, so they just blew up. And Ring's barrier worked perfectly."

"Let's show him the power of Wood-Shadow Style!" I instructed.

"I'm ready!" She agreed.

I activated the move, and Roll began to transform.

"Knock her out." Roy shouted, "Time-bomb! Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Roger!" Turbine agreed, "This should blow just as they finish changing!"

I had a sinking feeling, they were right.

The Bomb blew.

"Now to make certain that we delete her." Roy shouted.

"Let me have it!" Our opponent cried out, "I need the power!"

"Good-bye annoying Navis," Roy said, the hate lacing his voice. "DARK STAGE! Battle Chip in, Download!"

"Is he crazy!?" Roll, Ring, Mary, and I exclaimed.

"The power!" Turbine roared. "Dark Stage!"

My hands were shaking, Roy had just sent Turbine one of the most powerful Dark Chips in existence. All Dark Chips were dangerous, but this one was the worst, Roll gasped as her side of the field became a murky swamp, we weren't in that much danger because Roll's ability to heal herself pretty much canceled out the swamp's destructive power, but Ring was another story.

"Now, I summon, Torch-Man! Air-Man! And Freeze-Man!" Our opponent cried, "Destroy Them!"

"I don't think so!" We cried, "Program Advance!"

"Typhoon, Hurricane, Cyclone, Download!" Roll and me cried in perfect unison, "Program Advance: Desert Storm!" The driving wind swept over the field, crashing into all four Navi. The attack swept past them and then

vanished.

"Nice try." Turbine smirked, "But not good enough!"

"They're still standing!" Ring cried in panic.

"Fire-Arm!" Torch-Man screeched.

"Tornado!" Air-Man exclaimed.

"Amazon Spears!" Feeze-Man chimed in.

A deafening explosion poured out of the speakers, Roll and Ring screamed before falling to the ground.

"Maylu," She gasped, "I'm... sorry... I'm not strong... enough."

"Roll, you're one of the strongest in the world!" I corrected her, "If you need to logout, do it, I don't want to loose you."

"I can't." She continued.

"You can't, this is a deletion battle." Roy stated, "So it's good-bye, Roll!"

"NO!" I shouted, "Roll, we've got to get you out of there!"

"Sorry, but no can do." Turbine mocked us, his voice dropping deeper and deeper. "Finish her off!"

"ROLL!" I shouted. "Please, no!"

"Uh," I heard her groan.

"Allow me..." Torch-Man rumbled, "Fire-Arm!"

"I'm not giving up!" My friend cried as Torch-Man unleashed his power.

"Not so fast, flambé," I slammed a chip into my terminal, "You forgot about our Area-Steal!"

"I've got you, Ring!"

With a barely audible hiss, the chip took effect, warping the Navis to temporary safety.

"Tornado!" Air-Man tried to outdo Torch-Man.

"Leaf-Shield!" I cried.

"Stay behind me!" Roll instructed her comrade.

The shield worked fine, and protected them.

"Amazon Spears!" Freeze-Man called out.

"I've got this one!" Mary said, "Area-Steal, Battle Chip in, Download!"

"You fools!" Turbine screeched, "Work together!"

"Right," The three dark Navis announced before firing off again.

There was no defense that would work.

Ring and Roll tumbled to the ground, things didn't look good, the Style Change was long gone, and we couldn't even put a dent into Turbine's plan.

"It's been fun, Roll." Ring slowly said. "But we're through."

"Don't give up," My pink friend chided, "We can beat these guys."

"I'd like to see how." Turbine sounded overjoyed, "Finish them off!"

The dark Navis released their firepower again.

"I'm not going to make it!" Ring moaned, "Good-bye, Mary."

"NO!" I could hear the tears in her voice, "Please don't go!"

"RING!" Roll shouted just as a deafening explosion poured out of our terminals.

End Chapter 

_Next: Did Ring get deleted? Can they stop a souped up Turbine? Why am I asking these ridiculous questions? You'll hopefully find out Firday. And Webbuilder'll be back! Yes!_


	12. Twilight Part 6

  
_Note from Webbuilder: I hope Laura didn't drive everyone too crazy while I was away. And I have no idea where all those formatting errors come from, but I'm replacing the text now.  
  
Ah, I'm in the saddle, captain of the ship, in control of the fics once more. In other words, I'M BBAACCKK!!!  
  
Vokteron, really, and I thought I had something original here by having Mayl take on Chaud (of course, now that you mention it, it does make sense that she would in BCC), oh well, live and learn. Rant all you want, but hold on, I've got a couple of twists I haven't thrown in yet.  
  
C. S. Omega, to pull a quote from an old movie: "dude, let it go."  
  
Bluedarkyugi, What Laura meant (and therefore should have said) is that I have a few hearing problems.  
  
S. Rain, I know it's few days early, (for us anyway) but welcome back! And again, I apologize for the hair crack._

* * *

"I've got you..." Roll's calm voice said.  
  
"You saved me." Ring mumbled. "You threw yourself in front of their attack." "That's what friends do." My Navi replied, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll live... for now." The Navi's voice was faint.  
  
"Ring..." Mary's voice was even fainter.  
  
It clicked; I could practically feel Roll's agreement... "STYLE CHANGE!!"  
  
"What!?" Our opponent shrieked. "We already removed that!"  
  
I heard a long hiss as Roll transformed.  
  
"I've got deep blue boots and gloves. Azure chest and leg armor, a marine arm color, and two dark blue lines forming an 'X' over my chest. My helmet's gone deep blue with azure trim." Roll explained each step of the transformation  
  
"It's Roll, Aqua-Shield Style." I announced.  
  
"No way!" Roy moaned.  
  
"Yes way," We replied.  
  
"ATTACK!" Turbine screeched.  
  
"Crystal-Globe!" Roll said. "A large ice sphere has surrounded me and Ring, we're protected!"  
  
"Perfect!" I agreed as I jabbed a button, "Try this out!"  
  
"Aqua-Crash!" I heard Roll fire several times.  
  
"Now, let's get Ring out of this swamp environment." I pressed the second button, as I had a pretty good idea what it would do."  
  
"We just transformed the stage into an Ice arena." My Navi replied, "So the swamp's long gone!"  
  
"You're good, but not good enough." Turbine mocked us, "Finish them!"  
  
The dark Navis immediately fired, but we were ready for them. We had to take Turbine out before he ran out of HP and went crazy, I didn't think we could survive if he did.  
  
"Ice-Globe!" Roll announced, "Fire-Arm, rebound into Freeze-Man, Amazon Spears are to reflect into Torch-Man, and the tornado can just go right back to Airhead."  
  
Several slight 'pings' told me that her instructions were followed. Each attack was reflected to a differed Dark Navi.  
  
"Hey, Freeze-Man." Ring shouted, "Cool off! Ring Shot!"  
  
Several small explosions sounded through the Network.  
  
"The dark Navis are gone."  
  
"Now, Turbine." Roll said; "It's just you, Ring, Mary and us!"  
  
"I have so much power!" Turbine shouted, "You'll never defeat me! Seeker Missiles."  
  
"Perfect!" I slapped a chip into my Terminal. "Area-Steal!"  
  
Seconds passed before an explosion sounded, and Turbine roared in anger.  
  
"Funny, seeker missiles head for their target, no matter who's in the way." Roll commented, "even if it's Turbine."  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Turbine shrieked, "You'll pay... AAARRRGGGHHHH!"  
  
"Oh no." My friend gasped.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, this didn't sound good. Not good at all.  
  
"It's Turbine..." My Navi explained, "He's gone into Dark Soul."  
  
"Oh no." We were in serious trouble, when a Navi was in Dark Soul, it was virtually unstoppable, and down right crazy. It would attack out of blind rage, and no one could control it.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Our opponent roared. "Nice try, but you'll be deleted yet! Dark Sword!"  
  
"Get behind me Ring, Crystal Globe!" Roll shouted.  
  
"I'll help you out, Barrier! Download!" Mary announced.  
  
Turbine laughed maniacally, as he attacked, in one move, he destroyed Mary's barrier, and our Globe. The next hit was meant for us.  
  
"Gooooooood-bbbyyyyeeee!" The dark Navi shouted; he had to be closing in.  
  
"And I'm out of Area-Steal Chips." I felt frustrated, "Wait, Leaf-Shield, Download!"  
  
"Hang on!" Roll cried out, "I think I can dodge this..."  
  
"I can too!" Ring shouted.  
  
I heard Turbine's blade rip through space, but never connect with anything.  
  
"Just keep moving until the Unison wears off." I instructed, "if we can hold out until then, we can win this!"  
  
"Seeker MMMIISSSIIILLLEEESSS!" Our attacker screeched.  
  
I heard dozens of explosions as the rockets launched.  
  
"Ring Shots!" Our ally called out.  
  
"Aqua-Crash!" My Navi announced. "We're doing it!"  
  
"Not for long!!" Roy shouted.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Turbine bawled.  
  
I was lost, there was so much noise that I couldn't tell what was going on, I though that Ring and Roll were still destroying Missiles. At least, that would explain the constant explosions. But I wasn't sure what our opponent was up to. And it didn't sound good.  
  
A large explosion erupted.  
  
"Oh..." Roll groaned, just before I heard a thud. "Maylu, the Style Change's gone."  
  
"Don't give up!" I shouted, "that Unison's got to end soon!"  
  
"Tooooo laaaaaaate!" Turbine screeched, his voice was really getting on my nerves. "MISSILE!"  
  
"Mary..." Ring gasped, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No!" Roll shouted, "I won't let him delete you!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you don't have a choice!" Roy retorted.  
  
That missile had to be getting close.  
  
There was only one way out of this mess. We would have to advance to a whole new level of Netbattling. "Roll."  
  
"Maylu. My pink Navi agreed.  
  
"Ring."  
  
"Mary. Let's do it."  
  
"SOUL UNISON!"  
  
I heard it happen, Ring and Roll combined into one more powerful force.  
  
"I've got Ring's basic appearance." Roll reported, "her yellow suit, but with blue and pink markings, the Data Ribbon's on my head just switched to linked green rings. Now, let's blow this guy back to Net City! Ring Arrow!"  
  
A small explosion sounded.  
  
"That takes care of that." Roll announced. "Now for hotshot over there."  
  
"You'll never defeat me!" Turbine roared, "I'm the most powerful Navi ever!"  
  
"I disagree!" I heard our Navi's footsteps; she was charging our opponent. "Ring Slash!"  
  
A loud crash sounded.  
  
"Who knew that these rings could pack such a punch?" Roll quipped.  
  
"Missile!"  
  
I heard Roll dodge the attack, "Ring Arrow!"  
  
"Looks like I didn't miss the action after all," A new voice said. That voice, it didn't belong to me, Mary, or Roy, it belonged to... Chaud!?  
  
"Hey!" Turbine shouted, before an explosion sounded.  
  
"Proto-Man!?" Roll gasped.  
  
"The one and only." The Raider replied.  
  
"Chaud? Are you there?" I spoke into my terminal.  
  
The Op's voice came right back, "I am. But don't think I'm saving your skin, for any reason other than the fact that I can't take my title back if your Navi's been deleted."  
  
"Well thanks anyway." I replied, I was pretty sure he was just putting up a front, "ready to take him down?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"Why you!" The dark Navi cried, "Dark Cannon!"  
  
I heard our Navi's footsteps quicken. "Ring Slash!"  
  
"NO!" Turbine roared. "He never got his shot off!" Our Navi reported, "Wait, I feel... strange... I think I've gone Full Synchro!"  
  
"Then let's make it count!" I said, "Mary would you do the honors?"  
  
"With pleasure!" She agreed, "let's get the most out of this, Thunder! Battle Chip in, and Download!"  
  
I understood her meaning, when a Navi entered Full Synchro it's next attack would be more powerful, and since Roll now had an electric base, the chip would have two upgrades instead of one.  
  
"THUNDER!" Roll cried as she unleashed the ball of solid electricity.  
  
"No!" Roy shouted, "Get out of there!"  
  
"He can't!" I clarified.  
  
The ball crashed into Turbine, and exploded.  
  
"Now, Hero-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download." Chaud announced.  
  
"Hiiaaaa!" I heard the Raider's weapon slash through space, and Turbine roar in anger.  
  
"His Unison's still there!" Roll cried out in disbelief. "No wait... It's gone! He's out of the unison!"  
  
"Mary, let's end this." I stated.  
  
"I agree, you guys ready?"  
  
"Let's blow this afterburner." Roll agreed.  
  
"Enough fooling around!" Our attacker shouted, "Prepare for deletion! Mighty Missiles!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Our Navi announced.  
  
"Ring Arrows!"  
  
"Cyber-Sword."  
  
Two explosions sounded as our Navi's escaped unharmed.  
  
"You'll never defeat me!"  
  
"We don't have to." I explained, "You defeated yourself!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Dark Chips give you great power, but they slowly destroy the Navi that uses them," I continued, "And thanks to Dark Stage, your Health Points are just about gone. So you're through!"  
  
"Right." Mary agreed.  
  
"I have such power!"  
  
"Want to bet?" We announced.  
  
"Ring Arrow!"  
  
"I can't lose-! Seeker Missiles destroy those attacks!"  
  
"No way, flambé!" Roll retorted, "Ring-Slash!!"  
  
The attacks met, and the missiles blew away the first round of firepower, but Turbine had no defense against the second round.  
  
"I can't lose!"  
  
An explosion sounded, Turbine'd been hit.  
  
"Now, cancel this match and get out of here." Roll snapped, "and I mean now!"  
  
"No way." Turbine sneered, "this is a deletion battle, one of us has to fall, and you don't have the heart to destroy me."  
  
"Ring-Arrow!"  
  
"That wasn't even full power." Turbine retorted, "I'll just destroy you now if you don't mind- "  
  
"Ring-Slash!"  
  
A loud explosion sounded.  
  
"Of course." Turbine wheezed, "I could always be wrong."  
  
"Wide-Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!"  
  
"I'm on it." Proto-Man agreed, just before he attacked.  
  
Turbine, Data Deleted.  
  
"Thanks Chaud." I spoke into my Terminal. "I appreciate it."  
  
"I warned Roy." The Op replied, "and he didn't listen, I was just keeping my word."  
  
Proto-Man Logging Out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you were." He was so easy to see through.  
  
"The Unison's dissolving." My Navi announced. "I think I can jack out now."  
  
"Thanks for saving Ring." Mary said.  
  
"But you saved Roll more than once." I corrected her; "we were a real team in there. Just wait until we actually enter competition!"  
  
"It'll be something won't it?" There was a bright smile in Mary's voice. "I'm sure it will." I agreed.

* * *

_Friday_


	13. Dawn Part 1

_Author's Note: I don't own, You don't sue.  
  
Well, all things must come to an end; so this is the beginning of the finale. Maybe I'll do a sequel in the future, what do you guys think?  
  
Jill, Yes, I'm back. Shall be for another month.  
  
Vokteren, Like I said, I'm used to being in the dark, so it doesn't really surprise me. And that chapter should be good, I rewrote it no less than ten times.  
  
Zehro, I know you're reading this, how come you haven't said anything?  
  
Oh, and I'm going to make a recommendation. Everyone reading this should read "Of Piano Keys and Remembrance" by Youkomon (I'm only recommending this one story) it's a decent Roll fic. And if you don't want to go looking for it, I've got a link on my profile page under 'Favorite Stories'._

_Warning, Cliffhanger!_

* * *

Tuesday 11:23 AM: Sakurai House

I sat at my piano playing songs from memory, as I pressed the keys I allowed my mind to wander.

"Um, is that some new version of Chopin, or are you trying to write a song?" Lan's voice shattered my thoughts.

"Oops." I chuckled as I realized that I had stopped playing songs and started pressing keys at random, "How long have you been there?"

"Since Beethoven started composing rag-time." He chuckled."I was just thinking about Chaud." I admitted, "I don't understand this rematch business."

"His pride's been wounded, I don't think he could handle it. Of course, humiliating him in the Tag-Team Tournament didn't help." Lan replied.

He paused for a second. "Higsby said that he wanted to see you today, he hunted down Frank and gave him a stern lecture. Frank's ready to apologize."

"Let me just check with my Mom and then we can go." I stood up.

Together, we entered the kitchen.

"Well, there you two are!" My Mom exclaimed, "I was just about to call you."

"You were?"

"Yes, are you ready for-" Mom cut herself off as I grabbed onto the edge of the table. "Are you alright?"

"Maylu!" Lan gasped.

My legs refused to support me, and I sunk down to a kneeling position on the floor. An incredible sense of dizzyness overpowered me; I blinked several times, trying to make it stop.

"I- uh," I moaned slightly, what was going on?

"Call an ambulance!" Lan shouted, "Hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Mega-Man's voice was equally loud.

"Maylu! Are you alright?" Roll was calling to me.

I couldn't answer; the dizziness was intensifying. My grip on the table gave away and I slumped to the floor.

"MAYLU!" Mom shouted.

"Hang on!" Lan whispered to me.

I felt myself being lifted up, and carried to the living room. I was gently placed on a sofa.

"Mom? Lan?" I managed to gasp, the dizziness was starting to fade, but I felt so distant from them, like I was barely conscience. "I…"

"Easy…" Mom's voice came to me, "Help is coming."

"The- everything's so fuzzy." I whispered as another round of dizziness hit me. I still felt incredibly weak.

"Where's that ambulance?" Lan sounded incredibly impatient.

The doorbell rang; seconds later I heard it open, and heard a pair of footsteps enter the room.

"Then she just collapsed," My Mom was saying.

"Alright, we'll take a look." Someone said.

I tried to sit forward, only to be gently pushed back. I didn't fight them; I was just too weak.

I closed my eyes trying to regain my sense of balance, and to stop the weakness that had taken control of me.

"We'd better take her in," A different voice cut through the darkness.

"I'll go ready the gurney." The first voice agreed.

I opened my eyes a little, and immediately squeezed them shut. If I opened them the slightest bit, I would feel even queasier.

"Uh," I felt myself being lifted onto a gurney

"Be gentle." Lan warned the medics.

Mom and Lan grabbed onto my hands. Their grip never wavered, as I was wheeled out of the house and into the ambulance. All through that eternal ride to the emergency room, they kept their hands in mine.

I had my eyes closed the entire trip, primarily to ward off the dizziness. Secondly, I was worried that if I opened them, the dizziness would return so strongly, I would become incoherent.

The ambulance came to a halt, and I was lifted from the truck and wheeled forward, a small bump told me that we were inside of the hospital…

* * *

Wednesday 11:43 AM: ACDC Hospital.

Darkness.

That's all I could see.

From the way I understood it, my eyesight had started returning so fast, that my brain couldn't handle it or something like that, which is why I got dizzy and weak. So, yesterday, they had bandaged my eyes, to keep me from straining them. Hopefully, they would take them off soon.

I heard footsteps, and a nurse brought in a tray of food for my lunch. I just picked at it, too worried to really eat.

I had waited all morning for someone to come, but no one had. The medics had even taken Roll away from me, and the silence was becoming unbearable.

"Where is everyone?" I asked aloud, I knew that Lan wouldn't intentionally stay away. Neither would my parents, so I couldn't figure out where they were.

"Well it's about time!" Lan's voice shot through the air as the door slammed open.

"Lan?"

"We tried to visit earlier, but the Doctors wouldn't let us." He explained, "But, we finally talked them into it." I felt a familiar device enter my hand.

"Roll?" I asked.

"It's me, I'm here." My Navi said from the P-E-T.

I heard someone else enter the room.

"And how are you feeling, Ms. Sakurai?" A new voice asked.

"Better, but I still don't understand what happened earlier," I explained, "At least not fully."

"Maybe I can explain that," The voice continued, "You see, the human brain is an extremely complex instrument. And there are several areas of the mind that do only one thing. For instance, one area stores the ability to write. Another reads impulses from your ears and translates them into the sounds you hear. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"It is possible for one area of the brain to become isolated from the rest." The doctor continued, "I think that the explosion damaged the nerves connecting the eyesight area of you mind to the rest of it. I can't imagine why your first physician didn't think of this."

"Anyway," he continued, "The part of your mind that translates optical input is still working fine, it just can't send its information anywhere. However, I think that your brain is making a new path to that isolated function, which is rare but not impossible."

"So I might be able to see again?" The idea sounded so absurd

"Maybe," The doctor cautioned, "I'm not sure that this is what's happening, but it's very probable. We let your parents come in because we're going to try and take the bandages off in a few moments, so you just get relaxed and I'll be right back."

"Hi," I said nervously. Now there was a chance that my sight would return? I didn't want to raise my hopes for no reason.

"It's wonderful news isn't it?" My mom asked.

"It is," I agreed, "I just hope I'm not raising my expectations for nothing…"

"Don't think like that." Lan said in a tone of voice that didn't give a place for disagreement.

"What!?"

"Don't put yourself down about this, if there's a 1/100th percent chance of this working, you have to believe in it."

"He's right, Maylu." My dad spoke up. "You've got to believe in yourself."

"I will." I agreed.  
  
"Now then," The doctor's voice came into the room, "I need you to cooperate with me, Ms. Sakurai."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"We need you to keep your eyes closed as the gauze unwinds, don't open them for any reason."

"O.K." I answered. After a second, I felt someone feeling around the back of my head, and the wrappings start to come undone.

"That's it." The voice stated, "Just relax and keep them shut."

The last round of cloth dropped off my face.

"Alright. Now, slowly open your eyes, be sure to take your time."  
  
Hesitantly, I open my eyes…

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_No, I'm not making this stuff up, there are medically documented cases of this happenining._

_Saturday. Got that? Saturday._


	14. Dreams

Author's Note: I don't own these characters, You don't sue me.  
  
Sorry, but the Document Manager's acting up again, so if this doesn't look right, bear with me, I'll replace it as soon as I can.  
  
Vokteren, Well, considering the fact that there just aren't enough (decent) Mayl and Roll fics around here, I'll probably get around to a sequel someday. No, I'm not a diehard Roll fan, but I do get tired of her weak roles. (A dishwasher, A DISHWASHER, attacked Mayl in MMBN! COME ON!)  
  
B. D. Yugi, Believe me, I hope so too.  
  
S. V. Baron, Thanks for the inspiration.  
  
Jill, No, I'm not trying anything new, my schedule changed. I did heavily research the 'eye thing' before I began writing, and there are several cases of it happening. So yes.  
  
I know; I'm dragging these notes out as long as I can just to drive you all crazy. And everyone out there is thinking, 'Why'd webbuilder bother to stop? It's not like we all don't know that she's going to see again.' Well, guess what?  
  
Begin Chapter.  
  
I've never really understood the human need for a diary or journal; at least, I didn't until I found myself needing the comfort and closure of having my emotions released privately...  
  
So that's why I'm writing this, even if I'm the first Navi to ever keep a diary.  
  
When Maylu went blind, I would have done anything to restore her sight... but there was nothing I could do... nothing... except be there for her, and be a friend.  
  
We shared it all... Maylu talked to me ... about how scared she was... the frustration and more... I did my best to help, and shared many of these feelings with her.  
  
And yet, there's the other side... ever since she went blind, we've established some kind of... trust... between us. Maybe it's more than that, but our relationship has grown deeper and richer... and I wouldn't change that for anything.  
  
Then yesterday, we learned of some exciting news; she might regain the ability to see again.  
  
From the moment I heard that, I was elated. There was a chance, a small one, but a chance. Maylu was afraid to allow herself to believe that it could happen, but we continued to support her.  
  
The doctor came in and took the bandages off, allowing her to open her eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She... couldn't see.  
  
We were all disappointed, Maylu more than any of us could imagine...  
  
They took her in for more tests... trying to find out if that path or whatever it was had formed.  
  
The results came back- negative, the new path had failed; her sight function was still isolated.  
  
When we were alone, we couldn't hold it in any more, and cried together, our spirits broken. I don't know if we can go on like this... hoping that she'll see again... when it doesn't seem likely.  
  
But whenever I think that, there's an old saying that keeps coming to my mind...  
  
It's always darkest before the dawn...  
  
That's a strange concept.  
  
I might not be able to believe that Maylu can ever see again, but I can hope... for a better tomorrow...  
  
For a brighter dawn.  
  
(signed)  
  
Roll.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Saturday. 


	15. Alternate Ending: Dawn Pt 2

_Author's Notes: Once again, I don't own, you don't sue._

_S. Rain, Nope, I'm not a stereotype, (burst into laughter now). Maybe you're right, I could be letting the Navi get too human, I'll have to try and reign them in._

_Vokteren, get ready to groan again, I've been digging into Axess, and guess what? Maylu and Roll have a pitifully weak role (again); they weren't even allowed to get a Cross-Fusion. _

_Yes, a sequel is in the works._

_And I know that this is short, I had never intended to break the ending down so much, and a lot of this went when I edited, but..._

Begin Chapter.

"All right, we'll give this another try." The voice said.

"Do you think this'll work?" I asked.

"I don't know..." The doctor replied, "but it might, you see, I'm pretty sure that the new path failed because your brain found another way to your sight function, one that wasn't as big a gap. So we'll take the gauze off, and let you try again."

"Now, don't strain yourself," Voice continued as the bandages started to slacken. "Try to keep yourself relaxed."

"Nothing..." My voice cracked as I stared into the black world... why did I keep torturing myself like this? I was blind, and that's all there was to it.

"Maylu..." Roll's voice carried to me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I forced my tears back, I wouldn't cry again, "I've just got to accept it..."

"I'm sorry, I raised your hopes." The doctor said in a quiet whisper, "I was just so sure..."

"Thank you for trying," I closed my eyes, and a stray tear got away.

I looked up, and after a few seconds, I felt that I could open my eyes without letting the tears out. I gasped in shock as blurs of color appeared in front of me. "What? There's... color!"

"What?" the doctor sounded shocked, "Blink, blink fast!"

I obeyed him, forcing myself to blink several times.

The world snapped into focus, I could actually see... Mom and Dad were standing there on the side of the bed, looking at me. I slid off the mattress and hugged them for all I was worth.

"You can see?" Mom gasped at my sudden maneuver.

"I can! I can see again!" I cried out joyfully.

As I looked over my parent's shoulders, I saw Lan Hikari standing alone along a far wall; his signature grin plastered to his face, it was the second greatest sight I had ever seen. As I continued embracing my parents, he walked over and pressed the P-E-T, into my hand.

Lan retreated to the doorway, gave me a small wave, and then slowly walked away.

I squeezed harder trying to include Roll in our hug, and somehow, I knew she was trying to do the same.

The End


End file.
